


Fireman Derek's Crazy Pie [Cheeseburger Baby] by owlpostagain

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Italics and Parenthetical Asides, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Stiles, Fluff, Lots of Oblivious!Trope, M/M, Misuse of Fire Alarms, Negative Zero Knowledge of Pie, Oblivious!Derek, This Was Only Supposed to be a Drabble, Underage Drinking, fireman derek, oblivious!Stiles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] "Il ne peut pas me blâmer pour le fait que je vive dans un bâtiment rempli de personnes unies dans l’effort singulier de mater Pompier Sexy aussi souvent que cela est humainement possible.”Laura éclata d’un rire fort qui résonna dans le restaurant vide.“Les pompiers sexy peuvent pousser une fille à faire des choses folles,” accepta-t-elle, désignant le nom de son frère sur le menu. “Derek ne me laisse pas sortir avec quelqu’un de sa compagnie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je peux pas apprécier ce que je vois.”“Envoie-les moi,” suggéra Stiles, prenant finalement une bouchée de tarte avec sa fourchette. “Apparemment, je suis suffisamment incompétent pour avoir besoin d’être babysitté tout le temps, parce que cela coûterait moins cher que de faire venir un camion à chaque fois que j’essaie d’utiliser un appareil de cuisine.”





	Fireman Derek's Crazy Pie [Cheeseburger Baby] by owlpostagain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fireman Derek's Crazy Pie [Cheeseburger Baby]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752428) by [owlpostagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpostagain/pseuds/owlpostagain). 



> Titre : Fireman Derek's Crazy Pie [Cheeseburger Baby]  
> Auteur : owlpostagain  
> Disclaimer : Je ne fais que la traduction, l’histoire ne m’appartient pas.
> 
> Note de l’auteur : il y a un mois environ, j’étais à Miami Beach avec un de mes amis et nous avions faim de cheeseburgers, après une gueule de bois, un peu avant que ce soit un moment socialement acceptable pour en manger. Nous nous sommes retrouvés à Cheeseburger Baby, où nous avons mangé le hamburger le plus incroyable que j’ai jamais mangé de ma vie, et c’est là où j’ai remarqué sur le menu le plat ‘Firemen Derek’s Crazy Pie’.  
> Quand l’univers vous envoie un signe comme ça, alors mec, tu dois t’en servir.  
> Pour les besoins de l’intrigue, CHeeseburger Baby a été relocalisé à Manhattan, mais les t-shirts, le menu et le design général de l’endroit correspondent à un restaurant très réel et vraiment génial à South Beach, où vous devriez définitivement aller si vous en avez la chance. Pompier Derek est apparemment un gars possédant un food truck à Miami, qui fait des tartes délicieuses… mais je préfère les miennes.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Merci à owlpostagain pour me laisser traduire cette histoire. Petit cadeau de Noël en avance. J’espère que vous aimerais cette histoire.

 

Initialement, Stiles y était allé pour les burgers.

Son colocataire, Scott, né et élevé à Astoria, et par conséquent, le plus citadin des deux, lui avait recommandé cet endroit quand Stiles s’était réveillé avec une énorme gueule de bois et désirant son remède favori qui consistait à traiter l’alcool par la graisse. C’était un petit restaurant de burgers devant lequel Stiles était déjà passé plusieurs fois au cours de ces trois semaines en ville. Il n’avait jamais fait plus que jeter un coup d’oeil à la vitrine auparavant, mais cela résolvait finalement le mystère de l’origine de cette odeur céleste (il savait que cela ne venait pas de Five Guys. _Il le savait_.)

“Bonjour ?”

La porte était bien ouverte, et Stiles entra pour échapper à l’air étouffant de ce matin de septembre, il fut accueilli par une voix amicale mais indubitablement critique.

“Yo,” acquiesça-t-il parce qu’avoir la gueule de bois et se réveiller avant midi encore un concept assez nouveau pour lui, une seule syllabe était ce qu’il pouvait faire de mieux pour le moment. “Vous êtes ouverts ?”

“Techniquement,” répondit la femme, “depuis dix minutes environ.”

Stiles détourna ses yeux des murs qui représentaient une impressionnante fresque murale de la skyline de Manhattan dans un style graffiti, et _woah_.

Ca, pensa-t-il, était ce qu’il aimait le plus à New-York. Les gens ici étaient tellement… tu ne verrais jamais une fille comme ça à Beacon Hills. Tout d’abord, elle était magnifique. Comme un mannequin, une star de cinéma, le genre de beauté de rêves d’adolescents, mais elle avait aussi cette incroyable attitude viscérale que Stiles commençait à reconnaître comme étant l’armure des New Yorkais. Ses cheveux noirs étaient généreusement striés de mèches rouge, ses lèvres étaient maquillées en conséquence pour matcher ses cheveux, et ses yeux étaient bordé d’un épais trait de kohl noir. Elle avait transformé un t-shirt d’uniforme noir en un haut à col large qui pendait sur une de ses épaules, et Stiles aurait parié tout l’argent de son portefeuille que si elle sortait de derrière le comptoir, il apercevrait une paire de bottes de motards.

Dieu mais qu’il aimait cette ville.

“On dirait que tu pourrais avoir besoin d’un hamburger,” déclara-t-elle finalement de façon catégorique. Comme si elle l’avait étudié et qu’elle avait décidé que peut-être il méritait un tas de bonnes choses graisseuses en ce, mauvais côté de midi, début de matinée. Vraiment, c’était probablement juste parce qu’ils étaient complètement seuls ici et Stiles devait être un divertissement potentiellement meilleur que de nettoyer le comptoir déjà immaculé, mais chut. Peu importe.

“Cheeseburger, bacon, frites,” supplia-t-il, posant ses fesses sur un tabouret au comptoir et s’appuyant sur ses coudes. “Donne-moi seulement de la nourriture grasse.”

Elle rit, tapant sur les touches d’un clavier franchement démodé et récupérant le reçu qui s'imprimait tout doucement.

“Laisse-moi deviner,” insista-t-elle, un sourire toujours dans son ton, “étudiant de première année à NYU, ayant eu une expérience de lycée relativement protégée dans une petite ville, n’a pas l’habitude de boire, et la nouveauté de la grande ville est en train de disparaître dans la réalité des cours tôt le matin et des gueules de bois difficiles.”

“On s’est déjà rencontré ?” Répliqua Stiles, souriant faiblement. “Grandi en Californie… j’ai eu beaucoup d’expérience en soirée lors de ma terminale, mais mon père est le shérif donc je n’ai jamais assez bu pour qu’il le remarque.”

“Californie,” siffla-t-elle, tournant le dos à Stiles pour démarrer le grill. Son t-shirt noir, sur lequel on pouvait lire sur le devant ‘ _I Heard Cheeseburger Baby_ ’ en caractère gras blanc et rouge, se vantait désormais ‘ _It Shouldn’t Take Five Guys to Make a Cheeseburger Baby_ ’ (‘il ne faut pas cinq gars pour faire un Cheeseburger, bébé’ en français). Stiles étouffa un rire dans sa paume… il était peut-être nouveau en ville mais la vitrine neuve et lumineuse de Five Guys de l’autre côté de la rue ne devait dater que de quelques mois.

“Quelle partie ?”

Stiles se secoua légèrement tirant son cerveau imbibé d’alcool de ses réflexions tordues sur la tradition contre le consumérisme en chaînes des conglomérats, et cligna lentement des yeux à la femme qui jetait des frites ondulées dans la friteuse.

“De la Californie ?” Il haussa les épaules, “Beacon Hills, une petite ville de Californie du No-”

“Arrête, ma famille est de Beacon Hills.”

“Impossible,” Stiles secoua sa tête un peu trop vigoureusement, grimaçant légèrement à ce mouvement discordant. Un verre d’eau apparut à quelques centimètres de son coude droit, comme un cadeau de Dieu. “Doux Jésus,” soupira-t-il, enroulant ses lèvres autour de la paille noire et aspirant une grande partie du verre, “c’est bon. Mais sérieusement, c’est impossible. Tu es tellement New York, je ne peux pas croire que tu ne sois pas d’ici.”

“Chéri,” rit-elle, “personne n’est d’ici. Tout le monde vient d’une petite ville, quelque part aux États-Unis, mais ils ne l’admettent simplement pas. Regarde,” elle sourit, tendant une main lourdement décorée de bagues argentées, le poignet plein de bracelets et les ongles violet foncés, “Laura Hale.”

 _Sérieusement_ , pas moyen. Stiles connaissait parfaitement les Hales. M. Hale était un avocat et travaillait de temps en temps avec son père sur certaines affaires. Natalie Hale avait obtenu son bac en même temps que lui.

“Pas la sœur de Natalie,” la défia-t-il, et Laura éclata de rire à nouveau.

“J’aime faire semblant de ne pas l'être,” convint-elle. Stiles ne la blâmait pas; Natalie était calme et réservée, elle passait la plupart de son temps derrière un livre et un rideau de cheveux noirs. Elle aurait été le genre de filles dont on se moquait, les filles populaires jugeant narquoisement son uniforme régulier composé de jeans basiques et de pulls informes, seulement elle n’avait jamais assez remarqué par la plupart des gens pour mériter ce genre de moqueries.

“Attends,” Laura lui tournait le dos à nouveau, cuisant un steak de viande hache à l’aide d’une spatule. “Le fils du shérif.” Elle se retourna et pointa sa spatule vers lui de manière accusatrice. “Tu es le fils Stilinski.”

“Stiles,” déclara-t-il avec un grand geste. L’eau faisait des merveilles pour sa gueule de bois et les délicieuses odeurs promettaient des choses incroyables au reste de sa conscience. “Tu connais mon père ?”

“Maman m’a parlé de toi,” Laura secoua la tête, se retournant vers son hamburger, “elle m’a appelé il y a un mois environ, pour me dire que Beacon Hills envoyait quelqu’un d’autre sur la grande méchante Côte Est et que je pourrais peut-être garder un oeil sur toi. Parce qu’apparemment elle pense que New York est aussi petit que Beacon Hills, ou tout le monde se passionne pour la vie de tout le monde.”

“Pour être juste,” souligna Stiles, “je me suis aventuré dans l’un des dix milles restaurants de burgers a Manhattan et il s’est avéré que j’ai choisi exactement le bon.”

"Ugh," gémit Laura. "Ne dis jamais ça à ma mère. Elle commencerait à m'envoyer tous les californiens égarés, et mon appartement est juste assez grand pour nous deux."

Une partie de l'étrangeté que ressentait Stiles a cette annonce devait être visible sur son visage, car Laura leva les yeux au ciel.

"Calme-toi, petite fleur délicate. Mon frère m'a suivi ici il y a quelques années. Il a emménagé dans ma chambre d'amis 'juste pour un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son propre appartement'. Apparemment, il faut cinq ans pour trouver un appartement à New York, parce qu'il est toujours là."

Il se souvenait un peu de ça aussi, maintenant qu’il y pensait. Les Hales formaient une grande famille, pas seulement parce que les deux parents étaient fortement impliqués dans divers comités, organisations et événements de la ville, mais aussi pour les _cinq enfants et l’apparition régulière de nombreuses tantes, oncles, cousins, et grand-parents qui passaient en ville._

Elle le sauva de son échec total à trouver une réponse appropriée en plaçant devant lui deux corbeilles rouges sans prétention, l’une remplie de frites fraîchement sorties de la friteuse et l’autre contenant le plus beau burger que Stiles ait jamais vu. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour le ramasser et enfoncer ses dents dedans, un long gémissement lui échappa alors que la première saveur touchait sa langue.

“Dieu du ciel,” jura-t-il, marmonnant autour de sa bouchée. “Je pense que j’ai enfin trouvé ma religion.”

“Juste réfléchis,” sourit Laura, récupérant une frite de son basket, “viens ici tous les dimanches et vénère le Saint Hamburger. Est-ce que cela ferait de moi une prêtresse ?”

“Tu pourrais être le putain de Pape,” promit Stiles autour de sa deuxième bouchée.

“Je porte bien les chapeaux,” songea Laura.

Elle le laissa finalement à son burger, s’affairant autour de la friteuse et nettoyant la surface du grill. Il lui offrait des frites à chacun de ses passage, trop absorbé par la façon dont ses doigts s’enfonçaient dans le pain légèrement grillé pour envisager ne serait-ce que de le poser, et au moment où Stiles dû partir pour son cours de 12:15, il se sentait frais comme une rose.

Laura le raccompagna vers la sortie avec une tasse à emporter remplie d’eau, juste au cas où, et une demande pour qu’il revienne bientôt.

 _Comme si_ Stiles allait laisser passer une excuse pour manger le meilleur fichu burger qu’il ait jamais eu.

\--------------

“Umm. Les gars ?”

Le fait était que Stiles avait déjà fait éclater plein de paquets de popcorn. Bon sang, Stiles avait déjà fait éclater du maïs soufflé dans ce micro-ondes avant. Et il avait également brûlé sa part de sacs à popcorn dans sa vie. Il était plus que familier avec l’odeur âcre du papier brûlé et des graines et l’amertume non seulement d’être privé d’un délicieux festin doré, mais aussi de devoir _vivre avec le rappel de l’odeur de brûlé pendant les quarante-huit heures suivantes_.

Stiles n’avait jamais vu un sac de popcorn brûlé déclenché le détecteur de fumée. Ou l’alarme incendie de l’immeuble.

“Sérieusement, Stilinski ? C’est du popcorn,” gémit Jackson, exaspéré, sautant par-dessus le dossier du canapé et se traînant jusqu’à la cuisine comme s’il pouvait, en fait, faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

“Ce qui signifie que l’on pourrait penser qu’utiliser le bouton _popcorn_ du micro-onde aurait fonctionné,” rétorqua Stiles. Scott apparut derrière eux, regardant par-dessus l’épaule de Stiles les épaisses fumées qui s’échappait du micro-onde.

“Mec, qu’est-ce que je fais avec ça ?” Demanda Stiles à son colocataire, faisant un frénétique signe de la main vers le sac noirci toujours posé sur le plateau en verre tournant. Les gens commençaient à sortir de leurs chambres à présent, effrayé par le bruit strident de l’alarme incendie. Il était à peine minuit, pas assez tard pour que la plupart des gens soient énervés, mais leur groupe recevaient de temps en temps des regards de travers que Stiles était déterminé à ignorer.

“Laisse tomber,” répondit Jackson à la place, attrapant Stiles par l’épaule et le tirant d’un coup sec. “Allez, sortons d’ici avant que davantage de gens se rendent compte que tu es le crétin de l’histoire.”

“Je suis vraiment touché, Jackson, vraiment,” s’extasia Stiles, agitant ses cils de manière à ce que Jackson relâcha immédiatement son emprise sur Stiles. “C’est si gentil de ta part de te préoccuper de ma réputation naissante.”

“Ce n’est pas le cas,” proposa Scott, passant un bras autour des épaules de Stiles et, le conduisant vers les escaliers et loin de Jackson et de son compagnon de chambre, Danny. “Il est juste inquiet que les gens pensent que c’est lui.”

“Ou qu’ils remarquent que je fréquente deux mecs bizarres,” grommela Jackson.

Les ascenseurs, ils avaient été avertis lors des deux exercices d’entraînement qu’ils avaient eu depuis le début du semestre, étaient arrêtés pendant une alarme à incendie. Ils se trouvaient dans le salon de Jackson et Danny au douzième étage, et même si descendre les escaliers était beaucoup plus facile que de les monter, Jackson passa les douze étages à lancer des remarques acerbes à Stiles.

“On pourrait penser,” lui lança Stiles, attrapant la lourde porte de sortie avant qu’elle ne se referme derrière la jeune fille devant eux, “qu’étant une star auto-proclamée de lacrosse, super capitaine de l’équipe de natation et coureur de marathon cross-country dans tous les États, tu serais capable de descendre des escaliers.”

“C’est la bière,” Danny défendait son colocataire. “Cela affecte son endurance.”

“Du moins, c’est l’excuse qu’il donne à Lydia,” ajouta Scott.

En général, Stiles pensait qu’il s’en sortait plutôt bien tout seul. Scott et lui s'étaient bien entendus dès le premier jour - a la fin de l’orientation, ils étaient convaincus qu’ils étaient des frères perdus de vue, séparés à la naissance et heureux de se retrouver. Scott était revenu dans leur chambre après son deuxième jour de cours avec des étoiles dans les yeux et le nom ‘Allison’ sur les lèvres… et bien, quel que soit les manigances qu’il avait fait ou non, il semblait que cela avait fonctionné pour elle - Stiles avait appris la signification du mot ‘sexilé’ le deuxième week-end du semestre et d’ici octobre, il avait gagné plus ou moins une nouvelle colocataire.

Allison était merveilleuse cependant, un vrai rayon de soleil mélangé à une princesse Disney avec juste assez de culot pour que l’on ne la déteste pas. Comme la plupart des étudiants de première année, elle trainait tout le temps avec une fille avec laquelle elle s'était liée d'amitié pendant l’orientation, Lydia et Lydia venait avec Jackson et Danny. Et voilà, c’était comme ça.

“Tu as l’air horriblement coupable,” déclara Lydia a Stiles, apparaissant à ses côtés a peine une minute après que les quatre garçons aient réussi à sortir. Elle avait décliné leur invitation pour un marathon Black Ops en faveur de quelque chose impliquant des calculs et plus de chiffres que ce avec quoi Stiles était à l’aise depuis la fin du lycée, et elle le regardait comme s’il l’avait interrompu quelques secondes avant qu’elle n’ait résolu l'équation pour voyager dans le temps.

“C'était du popcorn,” gémit Stiles, parce que honnêtement. “J’ai même utilisé le bouton popcorn. Je n’ai littéralement rien fait.”

“J’ai fait éclaté un sac il y a une heure sans problème,” souligna gentiment Danny. Stiles lui lança un regard qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Lydia, ce que Danny ignora avec un roulement de yeux amusé.

Stiles soupira avec indignation, mais il savait bien que cela ne servait à rien de se battre pour une bataille perdue. Toute bataille avec Lydia était une bataille perdue d’avance; il se contenta d’excuses  contrites et d’une divergence prudente de son attention ailleurs. Le trottoir était encombré de gens - il était tellement heureux que tous leurs instincts de survie soient si bons, parce qu’il était certain que si le bâtiment s’effondrait maintenant à cause d’un incendie, être à cinq pas de la porte d’entrée les sauverait certainement tous.

C’était le camion de pompiers cependant, qui attira son attention. C’était un vrai camion de pompiers, sans l’alarme hurlante mais avec les échelles et le rouge étincelant et le chrome, ainsi qu’une poignée d’hommes et de femmes en demi-uniforme s’affairant autour du camion. Ils ne semblaient pas très concernés (ce qu’ils, vous savez, ne devraient pas être, car c’était pour un foutu sac de popcorn qu’ils étaient là), mais ils surveillaient tous l’avant du bâtiment comme si... oh. Oh.

Deux pompiers et le chef des surveillants de dortoir sortirent précipitamment par la porte d’entrée du dortoir et Stiles fut immédiatement saisi d’une toute nouvelle  appréciation de l’expression ‘se faire couper l’herbe sous le pied’, parce qu’il était franchement choqué de ne pas être tombé par terre à ce moment-là.

Le pompier du milieu, le visage légèrement irrité, une main tenant les restes calcinés et fumant du snack de minuit de Stiles, était _la personne la plus sexy que Stiles ait jamais vu de toute sa vie_ . Vraiment. Il portait un épais pantalon d’uniforme et un t-shirt FDNY bleu marine qui était tendu sur sa large poitrine bien musclée et s’enroulait autour de ses biceps qui faisait la taille de la tête de Stiles. Stiles n’avait jamais vraiment été du genre à aimer le style bodybuilder mais _mon Dieu, il était prêt à faire une exception pour ce visage_. C’était une oeuvre d’art à lui seul; encadré de cheveux noirs et une barbe de trois jours habillait sa mâchoire acérée et des pommettes saillantes qui étaient seulement accentuées par l’intensité de son air renfrogné. Il était magnifique, même - surtout - dans son irritation, et Stiles était absolument certain qu’il n’était pas le seul à regarder bouche-bée la vision de ce pompier marchant vers lui.

Marchant vers lui. Merde.

“Est-ce que j’ai encore l’air coupable ?” Demanda-t-il à Lydia avec frénésie, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Lydia ne décolla pas ses yeux du dieu du feu qui se dirigeait vers eux, hochant simplement la tête avec assez d’insistance pour que Stiles la voit faire du coin de l’œil.

Les yeux du Pompier Sexy balayait la foule, accompagné par le haussement exagéré d’un sourcil épais, et Stiles recroquevilla ses épaules alors qu’il essayait de se déplacer discrètement, de façon inaperçu, derrière Scott et Danny. Il y avait une poignée de personnes qui le regardait cependant, suffisamment pour que ce ne soit pas une coïncidence, et comme il y avait seulement deux personnes entre lui et Pompier Sexy, il le remarqua assurément.

“Je suis certain,” et oh mon Dieu, même sa voix était sexy, “la plupart d’entre vous ont déjà fait explosé un sac de popcorn dans leur vie, et je suis également sûr que la plupart d’entre vous pourrait le refaire sans causer aucun problème. Les micro-ondes dans ce bâtiment sont un peu anciens, les alarmes incendies peut-être un peu sensibles, mais cela devrait être une tâche relativement simple pour la plupart d’entre vous. Gardez simplement un œil sur le micro-ondes quand vous l’utilisez, à l’avenir, et envisager peut-être d’utiliser le bouton _popcorn_ qui est spécifiquement conçu pour faire éclater du popcorn, et nous pourrons ainsi éviter d’autres incidents comme celui-ci.”

Il s’adressait à la foule dans son ensemble, les paroles étaient dans l’ensemble agréable même si sa voix ne l’était pas exactement, mais il regarda Stiles beaucoup trop de fois pour que ce soit seulement un hasard. Il était totalement au courant.

Et bien, Stiles n’avait jamais vraiment dépassé le CE2. Pas complètement. C’était le genre de gars qui tirait les queues de cheval des filles, qui aimait embêter les gens, parce que quand vous n’avez pas de gros biceps ou des jolis yeux bleus, vous devez être mordant et utiliser le sarcasme pour vous rendre intéressant.

“Disons que, hypothétiquement,” cria-t-il, élevant la voix pour passer au-dessus de la foule et essayant d’ignorer la satisfaction dans son ventre lorsque le regard de Pompier Sexy revint instantanément sur lui: “le bouton _popcorn_ ait été utilisé correctement et pourtant, cela a quand même entraîné un incendie mineur. Auriez-vous des recommandations pour de futures actions, alors ?”

La façon dont les yeux de Pompier Sexy se rétrécirent changea tout son visage; sa mâchoire se serra et son ses sourcils se froncèrent au-dessus de son regard sévère.

“Trouvez un nouveau snack de minuit,” grogna-t-il, soulevant le sac de popcorn brûlé comme une preuve. “De préférence, un qui ne nécessite pas de micro-ondes.”

“Ce n’est pas de ma faute si le micro-ondes était possédé par une sorte de démon et a refusé d’accomplir un tâche simple. En outre, priver les gens de popcorn est une blague,” argumenta Stiles. “Tout le monde aime le popcorn.”

“Essaie d’aller au cinéma.”

“Noté,” sourit Stiles, mais il s’assura que cela sonnait aussi tranchant que possible tout en se débrouillant pour ne pas être offensant. “Tu voudrais venir ? Les seaux de popcorn sont toujours meilleurs partagés.”

Pompier Sexy dévoila ses dents en un sourire narquois qui, bien que n’étant pas tout à fait un sourire, envoya encore une vague de frissons au fond des entrailles de Stiles. Il n’était pas le seul - un soupir rêveur ou deux résonnèrent assurément dans la foule qui les entourait.

“Il y a plus de chances que tu brûles l’immeuble,” lui lança Pompier Sexy. Il jeta le sac de popcorn à Stiles, qui l’attrapa par réflexe avant de grimacer immédiatement à cause de l’odeur qui planait toujours autour du papier carbonisé, et au moment où Stiles releva les yeux, Pompier Sexy était retourné vers son camion, faisant un geste aux autres pompiers pour leur signifier de remballer et rentrer à la caserne.

“Eh bien,” sourit Lydia avec un air satisfait, “j’ai toujours su que tu serais utile, Stiles.”

“Hypothétiquement,” songea Stiles, ne s'inquiétant de parler à voix basse, “combien de personnes seraient en faveur d’exercices incendie hebdomadaires ?”

Stiles fut plus que intensément satisfait quand un nombre alarmant de mains autour de lui se levèrent.

Eh bien alors. Qui était Stiles pour priver ces gens-là de leur droit de mater des pompiers sexy ?

\--------------

“Sur quoi tu travailles ?”

Stiles leva les yeux de son ordinateur, surpris par l’interruption de Laura. Cheeseburger Baby avait été… eh bien, pas trop occupé, puisqu’il évitait généralement de venir quand ils étaient envahis de clients et que quelqu’un devenait grincheux à propos du fait qu’il monopolisait toute une partie du comptoir avec son ordinateur portable et ses manuels, mais il y avait cependant assez de personnes pour garder Laura occupée.

Apparemment, elle n'était plus occupée - à la place, elle était sur la pointe des pieds à essayer de se pencher assez loin sur le comptoir pour voir l'écran d’ordinateur de Stiles, qui devrait afficher le brouillon d’un devoir sur le post-modernisme, mais qui en réalité, affichait la sixième partie consécutive de Solitaire de Stiles (il était vieux jeu comme ça, car rien ne mettait plus en avant sa série compétitive/de procrastination que comme le jeu de cartes Solitaire qui gardait un historique de ses statistiques de victoires/défaites).

“Je cherche une maison pour cette colonne,” il pointa avec son curseur le groupe de cartes en question, une série de 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 bloquant l’as de cœur.

“Mmh mmh” Laura hocha la tête, se hissant enfin sur le frigo à boissons qui se trouvait sous le bord du comptoir et se retournant pour observer l'écran. “Ici.” Elle lui fit remarquer la possibilité de bouger une reine errante sur une des cellules libres et ouvrant ainsi un combo 10 - 9 que Stiles n’avait pas remarqué. “Et sur quoi es-tu censé travailler ?”

“Le post-modernisme dans médias modernes,” marmonna-t-il avec mécontentement, déplaçant les cartes en conséquence. “Je pensais qu'écrire un papier sur Fight Club serait amusant, mais cela semble seulement prétentieux et hipster.”

“Tu porte des lunettes à monture épaisse noire, plusieurs couches de vêtements comprenant de la flanelle et un t-shirt avec un imprimé ironique, ainsi que des cheveux élégamment décoiffés, dis-moi encore à quel point tu te sens hipster ?” Le défia Laura, haussant un sourcil noir.

Il lui fit une grimace, parce ils avaient déjà discuté de l'insistance obstinée de Stiles qu’il portait son style actuel bien avant de savoir que les gens considéraient ce style comme étant à la mode (“ _Hipster_ !” S'était moqué de Laura, “ _tu es hipster a propos d'être hipster_.”), et elle se moqua juste de lui.

“Pourquoi ?” Demanda-t-il, fermant son ordinateur et la regardant. “Tu as une meilleur option ? Je pourrais faire un peu de vaisselle, nettoyer la chambre froide ?”

Cela faisait peut-être quelques heures depuis que Stiles était arrivé ici, avait englouti un burger et avait commencé à travailler sur la monstruosité qu’il était censé rendre demain, et Stiles était peut-être un peu trop désespéré a essayer de trouver une bonne excuse pour faire autre chose.

“je devrais vraiment, vraiment capitaliser sur ça,” soupira avec mélancolie Laura, secouant sa tête. “Mais non, je pensais a quelque chose de moi radical mais définitivement plus agréable. Tu as faim ?”

“Pour quelque chose que tu cuisine ? Toujours,” sourit Stiles de manière flatteuse, rigola quand elle roula des yeux et balança une main vers son visage. Il esquiva facilement, poussa son ordinateur portable sur le côté et dégagea une place devant lui.

“Celui-ci est en fait de Derek,” lui dit-elle, en descendant du petit frigo et traîna les pieds jusqu'à une petite vitrine se trouvant à l'extrémité opposée du comptoir. “Il a concocté une nouvelle recette de tarte la nuit dernière et refuse d’accepter mon opinion parce qu’apparemment je suis ‘biaisé et peu fiable’ que je dise que c’est délicieux ou dégoûtant.”

“Alors il préférerait faire confiance à un parfait étranger ?”

“Eh bien, ouais,” Laura haussa les épaules, sortant un plat de la vitrine. “Tu es moins susceptible de dire que c’est délicieux juste pour le manipuler pour qu’il cuisine pour ton restaurant, ou de dire que c’est dégueulasse juste pour le faire chier. Tu n’es pas allergique aux noix, pas vrai ?”

“Nope,” Stiles secoua sa tête. La tarte que Laura découpait avait l’air parfaite, et il avait toujours eu un faible pour les pâtisseries. De plus, bonjour, nourriture gratuite. Comme s’il allait dire non à cette opportunité. “A quoi est-elle ?”

“Framboise noix de pécan.” Laura déposa une assiette devant lui et Stiles était prêt à donner à ce Derek des points rien que pour l’apparence, parce qu’elle avait l’air magnifique. Laura ajouta une petite dose de crème fouette sur le côté de l’assiette, mais il prit une première bouchée de tarte et seulement de tarte.

“Oh mon Dieu,” gémit-il autour d’une bouchée, aspirant chaque miette sur les extrémités de la fourchette. “Jésus, Laura, c’est putain de bon.”

“N’est-ce pas ?” soupira-t-elle, prenant une bouchée de sa propre part. “Puis-je te citer directement sur ca ?”

“Putain de délicieux,” répéta-t-il, prenant une deuxième bouchée. “Les vieilles femmes folles lors de compétition de pâtisserie pleuraient de joie a propos de ce mauvais garçon.”

Il y eut un silence alors que Laura sortait son téléphone et commençait à écrire, sans aucun doute un compte-rendu de la critique de Stiles, et Il prit le temps d’avaler une troisième et une quatrième bouchées. Il n'aimait même pas les noix de pécan et il adorait cette tarte, félicitations Derek.

“Alors, qui est Derek ?”

Laura cligna des yeux comme si la question la stupéfait, secouant sa tête alors qu’elle pointait sa fourchette vers le menu écrit sur un tableau noir qui était sur le mur du fond. Effectivement, sous le nom du Dessert en gras: l’offre fraîchement gribouille pour la tarte framboise noix de pécan de Pompier Derek.

“Mon frère,” lui expliqua-t-elle après avoir avalé sa bouche. “Celui qui m’a suivi ici. C’est un pompier de New York, il travaille surtout la nuit, et quand il s'ennuie ou qu’il est au repos ou qu’il se sent comme un connard susceptible qui déteste les gens, il aime faire des pâtisseries.”

“C’est sexy,” répondit Stiles, parce que ça l'était. Ça l'était tellement.

Laura grimaça.

“Ça l’est un peu, pas vrai ? Ce qui est horrible. Objectivement, je suis presque sûre que je serais attirée par ça si ce n'était pas mon frère mais… beurk.” Elle fit disparaître cette pensée d’un haussement d'épaules, et ne sembla que trop heureuse de détourner son attention vers son téléphone qui vibrait.

“Il dit merci,” lut-elle, pressant sa main libre contre l'écran de son iPhone, “et il veut savoir si tu pense que ce serait meilleur avec des canneberges à la place des framboises.”

“Nope, les framboises sont délicieuses,” insista Stiles. “Le tout est délicieux. Dis-lui que s’il a un jour besoin d’un testeur de tarte officiel et non biaisé, je serais que trop heureux de proposer les compétences de ma langue.”

Laura laissa un petit grognement mais tapa quand même consciencieusement le message, plus lentement cette fois-ci car une de ses mains était toujours serrée autour de sa fourchette.

Quand Stiles s’en alla, il n’avait pas ajouté plus d’un  paragraphe à son essai, mais Laura et lui avaient détruit son ancien record au Solitaire, termine une grosse moitié de la tarte framboise noix de pécan de Derek le Pompier, et réussit à obtenir la promesse d’avoir une nouvelle tarte à goûter la semaine prochaine. Au final, Stiles considéra cela comme une victoire productive.

\--------------

Donc ce n'était pas comme si toutes les alarmes incendies étaient désormais de la faute de Stiles. Il y avait toujours plein d’ordinaires fausses alarmes - la fille qui avait fait sauter un fusible dans la moitié du côté ouest du bâtiment à 7h30 du matin avec son stupide sèche-cheveux, l’ambitieux drogué qui, un soir, avait accidentellement mis au micro-ondes un cookie au chocolat pendant trente minutes au lieu de trente secondes. Le Massacre de Mi-Trimestre, quand quatre gars du huitième étage avait décidé, ivres, de brûler toutes leurs notes de cours après leur dernier partiel du trimestre. Le feu qui en résultat (légitime mais petit) avait sorti des hordes de premières années furieux et fatigues de sous leur propre montagne de cours pour les envoyer sous la pluie. Pompier Sexy jeta un bref regard à Stiles, les yeux fatigués derrière ses lunettes et les cheveux ruisselants sur son visage, avant de s’en prendre aux quatre fautifs et de grogner rien de plus que ‘contrôle continu’. (Les quatre garçons blêmirent)(Stiles tomba amoureux)(personne ne l'en blâma).

Mais encore. Il existait un petit nombre d’alarmes à incendie qui pouvaient ou non être directement reliés à Stiles. Il prit l’initiative de tester les micro-ondes des vingt-quatre salons afin de déterminer si l’on pouvait faire confiance au bouton popcorn (il s’avéra qu’ils pouvaient l’être, mais seulement quatre fois sur cinq. Au cinquième chaos prévu, Stiles mit en place un système de pointage et gémit de manière éloquente ‘Science !!!’à Pompier Sexy quand il se présenta pour la troisième fois en deux semaines complètement furieux. Même les incidents de popcorn qui n’étaient pas de la faute de Stiles lui étaient reprochés, mais bonjour, le système de décompte, pas de sa faute).

Les asperges, cependant, n’étaient en réalité vraiment pas de sa faute. Les asperges n’étaient absolument pas de sa faute, et étaient en fait l'événement le plus terrifiant à ne pas être de sa faute.

Stiles aimait les asperges. Il les adorait. Peut-être que c’était bizarre, peut-être que ça ne l’était pas. Peu importe. Le fait était que c’était son légume préféré au monde, et il ne manquerait aucune occasion pour en manger. C’est pourquoi, quand ils décidèrent de célébrer le dernier week-end du premier trimestre en préparant un dîner de famille dans le salon de Jackson et Danny: Lydia choisit en première de faire les hors-d’oeuvre et un dessert, Allison offrit de faire du poulet grillé, et Scott de la purée, Stiles était trop heureux d’offrir son délicieux plat préféré, saupoudrées d’une bonne quantité de sel et peut-être même enveloppées dans du bacon.

Ce fut sa première erreur.

Sa seconde erreur était d’être un étudiant fauché et de devoir faire de son mieux avec de qu’il avait. Dans ce cas, ce qu’il avait, était une plaque de cuisson volée, parce que les plats en aluminium à usage unique qu’ils avaient récupérés au Westside Market étaient uniquement vendus par paquet de deux et, Scott et Allison en avaient davantage besoin. Mais la plaque devait faire l’affaire - jusqu’à ce que Stiles recouvre les tiges d’asperges (et donc la plaque de cuisson. La plaque de cuisson plate et sans rebord qui ne servirait à rien pour empêcher les objets dessus de rouler sur les côtés et de tomber sur les spires brûlants se trouvant en bas du four) avec de l’huile d’olive. Beaucoup d’huile d’olive. Beaucoup.

Ce qui fut évidemment la troisième et dernière erreur de Stiles.

Stiles était tellement habitué au son de l’alarme incendie qu’il pensa d’abord qu’il s’agissait de la minuterie du four. Ce fut seulement quand il alla pour ouvrir la porte du four et qu’il réalisa qu’il restait encore trois minutes au chronomètre qu’il sut que quelque chose s’était horriblement mal passé.

“Merde !” Toussa-t-il, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds alors qu’il s’éloignait du four. Une épaisse fumée grise s’échappa de la porte entrouverte et remplit rapidement l’étroite cuisine, et Stiles pouvait entendre le grésillement menaçant des spires brûlantes au fond du four.

Il écartait la fumée de son visage du mieux qu’il put , se baissant devant le four pour essayer de voir ce qui s’était mal passé. Les asperges avaient l’air parfaite, elles ne brûlaient même pas, mais une tonne d’huile d’olive coulait le long des bords de la plaque de cuisson et sur les spires chaudes, et oh merde.

Le plus bruyant craquement se produisit cependant au pire moment possible, alors que Stiles enfonçait sa main enveloppée dans un torchon, dans le four pour tenter de récupérer la plaque de cuisson (qui ne lui appartenait absolument pas, il l’avait seulement emprunté, merde), et il sursauta par réflexe au bruit, son poignet nu toucha le métal brûlant en haut du four.

“Putain, merde !” Jura Stiles, laissant tomber la plaque de cuisson avec fracas et ramena brusquement son bras de manière protective vers sa poitrine. L’alarme incendie retentissait toujours en arrière-plan, il y avait des asperges huileuses éparpillées sur le sol de la cuisine et la main de quelqu’un saisit soudainement son avant-bras, le tirant en arrière et poussant son poignet brûlé sous le jet d’eau glacé du robinet de l’évier.

“Tu vas bien, Stiles, c’est juste une petite brûlure,” lui dit Lydia, la voix calme, même si ses doigts s’enfonçaient dans son bras. “Tu vas bien, pas vrai ?”

Stiles hocha la tête, parce que l’eau enlevait la douleur de la brûlure, laissant derrière elle une pulsation sourde mais gérable. Lydia hocha la tête de façon encourageante, ce qui honnêtement devrait faire paniquer Stiles davantage que le brouillard de fumée dans la cuisine, et Scott qui regardait par-dessus l’épaule de Lydia avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

“Nous devons sortir d’ici,” leur dit-il. “Ils doivent avoir une sorte de système d’alarme avancé, ou quelqu’un les a appelé ou quelque chose du genre, parce qu’il y a déjà des sirènes et le camion de pompiers est déjà presque là.”

Génial. Evidemment qu’ils étaient là. Stiles laissa ses amis le traîner hors de la cuisine, concentrant son regard sur l’éraflure rouge vif qui traversait son poignet, comme s’il pouvait peut-être la regarder jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrête de lui faire mal, ou du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent le premier étage et que l’air frais de décembre le soulage.

Au moment où ils passèrent les portes de la résidence, Lydia tirant toujours Stiles par le bras et Scott sur leurs talons, le camion de pompiers s’était arrêté bruyamment devant le bâtiment. Une poignée de pompiers passèrent à côté d’eux et se précipitèrent dans la résidence, et Scott leur apprit que c’était le salon du douzième étage côté est.

Une paire de bottes familières entra dans la ligne de mire de Stiles, floues derrière son poignet mais définitivement là, et Stiles eut à peine le temps d’assimiler le nouvel arrivant quand il entendit une voix tranchante, qui lui fit prendre conscience qu’il était rempli d’appréhension.

“As-tu _des lésions cérébrales ? Es-tu tombé plusieurs fois sur la tête_ quand tu étais enfant ?”

Stiles releva la tête pour regarder Pompier Sexy, et la force du regard qu’il reçut en réponse, brûlait presque autant que son poignet.

“Ce n’est pas vraiment un sac de popcorn resté trop longtemps dans le micro-ondes cette fois,” se défendit Stiles, mais il n’arrivait pas mettre la bonne quantité de fermeté dans sa voix. Il était ébranlé par le son des alarmes et la chaleur du four, les poumons encore plein de l’épaisse fumée grise, et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rassembler la bonne quantité d’indignation pour le moment.

“Oh, bien, alors tu as trouvé une nouvelle façon de gaspiller le temps précieux des autres ?” Gronda Pompier Sexy. “Génial, c’est une bonne nouvelle. Qu’est-ce que c’est maintenant, tester la capacité d’eau chaude dans toutes les douches jusqu’à ce que la vapeur déclenche l’alarme ?”

(Stiles n’avait pas pensé à ça.)(Apparemment, Pompier Sexy l’avait fait.)(C’était plutôt intelligent, en fait.)

“Ecoute, mec, cette fois-ci, c’était un accident-”

“Je suis _choqué_ ,” Pompier Sexy roula des yeux tellement fort que cela sembla douloureux, dans un meilleur moment, Stiles aurait été impressionné par son culot. “Vraiment, choqué. Le fait que quelqu’un avec un manque aussi douloureusement évident de ce que l’on peut appeler du bon sens ne puisse pas gérer un fichu four. Je vais commencer à payer quelqu’un pour surveiller toutes tes activités dans une cuisine, ce serait moins cher que de déplacer le camion à chaque fois que tu auras envie de manger un putain de casse-croûte.”

Pompier Sexy affichait un tout nouvel air meurtrier, regardant de travers Stiles comme si Stiles avait été mis sur cette terre pour lui gâcher la vie, mais c’est la voix de Lydia qui les interrompit.

“Alors, devrais-je aller chercher moi-même la trousse de secours dans le camion, ou vas-tu faire quelque chose à ce sujet ?” Elle leva l’avant-bras de Stiles en face du visage de Pompier Sexy jusqu’à ce que son poignet soit clairement visible, et oh, son visage. Il blêmit en-dessous de sa barbe, ses épais sourcils se haussant sur son front, et pour la première fois, il semblait avoir perdu des mots.

“Je vais bien, Lyds,” siffla Stiles, parce qu’il ne pouvait qu’imaginer le discours de Pompier Sexy pour dire à quel point Stiles était incroyablement irresponsable et il était soudainement… épuisé.  Il avait refait cette chose, où il poussait, poussait, poussait, testant constamment l’équilibre précaire, et puis, agissait surpris quand toute cette chose s’effondrait en ruine. Pompier Sexy pouvait lui faire la morale ou aboyer ou grogner-et-le gronder jusqu’à ce que son visage soit bleu - Stiles n’avait plus l’énergie de se défendre.

“Tu devrais vraiment voir-” commença Scott, mais Stiles récupéra finalement son bras de l’emprise de Lydia, s’éloignant deux.

“Nope,” dit-il, levant obstinément ses mains en l’air et reculant encore davantage. Pompier Sexy le fixait toujours, ouvrant la bouche comme comme s’il était enfin prêt à se lancer dans sa tirade sur l’irresponsabilité, et Stiles secoua la tête aussi fort que possible. “Nope. Je me casse d’ici.”

Il s'éloigna le long du trottoir, se faufilant dans la foule des gens toujours enfermés à l’extérieur de leur immeuble, et n’entendit aucune tentative pour le rappeler.

\--------------

“Tu as l’air misérable,” annonça Laura, croisant les bras et levant un sourcil devant la moue présente sur le visage de Stiles. Il n’était plus allé à Cheeseburger Baby si tôt depuis la première fois, mais il en avait besoin aujourd’hui.

“Mauvaise nuit,” déclara-t-il, s’asseyant sur son siège habituel au comptoir et laissant tomber sa tête sur son bras non blessé. Il y eut du fouillis sur le côté du comptoir de Laura, le bruit d’un réfrigérateur s’ouvrant et se fermant, le bip d’un micro-ondes (Stiles ne toucherait plus jamais une de ces choses), mais il ne releva les yeux que quand il entendit le tintement de la céramique sur le formica.

“Allez, souris, triste face, j’ai un nouveau dessert à te faire essayer,” dit-elle légèrement, déposant devant lui une assiette surdimensionnée de ce qui ressemblait à un putain de bazar géant. Il y avait une croûte de tarte aux Oréos et également des Oréos écrasés saupoudrés sur le dessus, avec ce qui ressemblait à du gâteau au chocolat, du chocolat fondu, de la crème fouetté et, quelque chose de rouge et gluant. “Le chocolat rend tout meilleur.”

“On m’a interdit d’utiliser la cuisine de mon dortoir,” lui expliqua Stiles, enfonçant sa fourchette avec hésitation dans l’amas de tarte. “Ce qui est plutôt bien, vu que je suis à peu près sûr d’avoir trop peur de toucher à nouveau un four.”

“Les feux de cuisine,” acquiesça sagement Laura, “terrorisent même le meilleur d’entre nous. Raconte tout ça à Tatie Laura.”

“Trop d’huile d’olive, trop de chaleur, un gaspillage colossal du temps précieux des autres et un manque douloureusement évident de tout ce qui pourrait ressembler à du bon sens,” déclara Stiles d’un ton glauque.

“Ouch,” grimaça Laura, “qui a dit ça ?”

“Le pompier sexy que j’ai traqué presque tout le semestre,” lui dit-elle tristement. La grimace de sympathie qu’elle affichait, s’approfondit. “Je maintiens que l’initiative pour les micro-ondes était dans l’intérêt de tous sur le long terme, et le reste des alarmes étaient toutes de la faute d’autres personnes. Il ne peut pas me blâmer pour le fait que je vive dans un bâtiment rempli de personnes unies dans l’effort singulier de mater Pompier Sexy aussi souvent que cela est humainement possible.”

Laura éclata d’un rire fort qui résonna dans le restaurant vide.

“Les pompiers sexy peuvent pousser une fille à faire des choses folles,” accepta-t-elle, désignant le nom de son frère sur le menu. “Derek ne me laisse pas sortir avec quelqu’un de sa compagnie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je peux pas apprécier ce que je vois.”

“Envoie-les moi,” suggéra Stiles, prenant finalement une bouchée de tarte avec sa fourchette. “Apparemment, je suis suffisamment incompétent pour avoir besoin d’être babysitté tout le temps, parce que cela coûterait moins cher que de faire venir un camion à chaque fois que j’essaie d’utiliser un appareil de cuisine.”

“Pompier Sexy ?” Supposa Laura.

Stiles hocha la tête autour de sa fourchette.

“Si tu me demandes, cela ressemble à une manière subtile pour proposer ses services,” répliqua-t-elle. “Tu aurais peut-être dû suggérer qu’il commence à venir pour le dîner afin qu’il puisse te superviser.”

Stiles pointa sa fourchette avec insistance dans sa direction, la bouche trop remplie de tarte pour pouvoir réussir à faire plus que ça.

“Étonnamment délicieux,” proposa-t-il en montrant la tarte. “Je dis étonnant parce que cela ressemble au meilleur bazar le moins appétissant que j’ai jamais vu. La croûte et le gâteau sont étranges ensemble, peut-être qu’il devrait essayer de mixer le gâteau et le caramel, et de faire quelque chose qui ressemble davantage à… une mousse pour la garniture ? Et aussi faire en sorte que cela ressemble moins à quelqu’un qui posé une pile d’ingrédients dans une assiette.”

Laura sortit son téléphone alors qu’il prenait une deuxième bouchée, écrivant sa critique de façon rapide comme à son habitude. C’était la première fois qu’il livrait une critique aussi peu enthousiaste, et ils levèrent tous deux un sourcil craintif quand le téléphone se mit à sonner avant même que Stiles ait eu fini sa deuxième bouchée.

“Quoi ?”

Stiles la regarda rouler des yeux, et elle le fixait avec l’expression universelle d‘une personne qui vit un long calvaire.

“Oui, il était toujours là. Non, je ne vais pas te le passer au téléphone.”

“Pâtissier mécontent ?” devina-t-il, frottant le bandage enroulé autour de son poignet et fronça les sourcils. “Dis-lui que s’il n’arrive pas à supporter la chaleur, il ne devrait pas sortir de la cuisine. Oooh, blague de pompier involontaire, deux en un. Cool.”

Laura rit alors qu’elle répétait la réponse dédaigneuse de Stiles, seulement pour rire encore plus fort de la réaction de son frère.

“Je ne vais pas te laisser effrayer mon client préféré,” insista-t-elle, en faisant un clin d’oeil à Stiles. “Il ne commandera jamais plus de dessert s’il savait qu’il avait été fait par une abruti socialement incompétent qui à des problèmes de gestion de la colère.”

“On dirait qu’il devrait peut-être arrêter d’essayer de me nourrir à mort de chocolat et garder un peu de douceur pour lui-même,” ajouta Stiles avec insolence. “Personne n’aime les gens grincheux.”

“Derek est seulement grognon, il a aussi passé un mauvais week-end,” le défendit Laura, même si elle n’avait pas l’air d’y croire elle-même. “Il sourit habituellement. Parfois.”

Il y eu quelque chose de violent de l’autre côté du téléphone, quelque chose qui ressemblait à des hurlements, et Laura éloigna immédiatement le téléphone de son oreille et inclina uniquement le microphone de téléphone vers sa bouche.

“Personne ne se soucie de tes défenses de mauvaise qualité,” lui cria-t-elle. “Arrête de me crier dessus. Ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu as été interrompu, je ne suis pas le connard pathétiquement louche qui insiste pour être de garde à chaque… stupide…”

La voix de Laura resta en suspens, perdant soudainement toute la fureur qui l’habitait. Elle regarda Stiles comme si elle ne l’avait jamais vu auparavant, ou qu’elle le voyait sous un jour totalement différent - Stiles l’ignora en faveur d’une troisième bouchée.

“Avec quoi as-tu dit que tu avais failli brûler la cuisine ?” Lui demanda-t-elle en écartant le téléphone de sa bouche et en continuant à regarder étrangement Stiles.

“Ashpergesh,” marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine. “Et huile d’olive.”

“Oh mon Dieu,” dit-elle. “Der, je dois y aller.”

Elle raccroche sans un mot, comme s’il n’entendait pas les bruyantes protestations à l’autre bout de la ligne, et lui lança le sourire de prédateur le plus terrifiant que Stiles ait jamais vu, ses lèvres rouges dévoilèrent des dents qu’il n’avait jamais vu si aiguisées.

“Alors,” déclara-t-elle, à la fois professionnelle et fraternelle, “parle-moi encore de Pompier Sexy ?”

\--------------

Le premier SMS arriva une semaine après qu’il soit revenu chez lui, deux jours avant Noël. Il faisait des courses parce que son père n’avait écouté quasiment aucune des règles de Stiles en matière d’alimentation et, de retour au pays des appareils électroménagers familiers et des micro-ondes non démoniaques, Stiles était à nouveau confiant dans la cuisine.

_Du fourrage au chocolat crémeux ressemble trop à une tarte au chocolat ordinaire, ce qui n’est nouveau ou excitant._

C’était un numéro inconnu avec un indicatif régional de Beacon Hills, et vu que Stiles faisait tout son possible pour éviter de croiser l’un des abrutis avec lequel il est allé au lycée, donc cela ne pouvait vraiment venir que de deux personnes. Le numéro de Laura était déjà programmé dans son téléphone depuis octobre, donc il se sentait assez confiant pour ajouter ce numéro à ses contacts sous le nom de Pompier Derek.

_Je n’avais pas réalisé que nous essayions d’inventer une nouvelle forme d’art._

_Les recettes sont ennuyeuses._

Eh bien. Stiles pouvait respecter ça. Cependant, il pouvait aussi respecter les règles de santé de Devil’s Advocate, et vraiment, qui n’aimait pas la tarte au chocolat ?

     _Vous savez ce qu’on dit, si ce n’est pas cassé, ne le répare pas._

_Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi je prends des conseils culinaires de toi._

_J’sais pas, tu es celui qui t’énerve à cause d’une mauvaise critique._

Il ne reçut pas de réponse à ça. Stiles ne se sentit pas si mal à propos de ça - il ne s’attendait guère à recevoir une au revoir de la part de quelqu’un qui n’avait même pas pris la peine de dire bonjour.

\--------------

“Salade.”

“Frites.”

“Papa.”

“Stiles.”

“Salade.”

“Stiles.”

“Salade.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“Stiles ! Shérif Stilinski !

Stiles et le shérif jetèrent tous deux un coup d’oeil en direction de l’interruption, croisant le regard amusé de Mme Hale. Elle se tenait au bout de leur table avec un grand sourire pas comme celui dont Stiles avait l’habitude avec Laura, les regardant les deux hommes qui se chamaillaient.

“Natalie et moi vous avons aperçus tous les deux en partant, je voulais juste passer et dire bonjour,” elle fit un geste derrière elle et whoa. Stiles se demandait si Laura avait vu ça… elle n’aurait peut-être plus autant peur d’admettre sa relation avec Natalie si elle pouvait voir la fille canon dans le style années 50 qui se tenait sur le seuil du restaurant et qui lançait à Stiles un petit sourire.Jésus, l’université lui avait fait du bien.

“Stiles ?”

“Hein ?”  
“J’étais justement  en train de dire à ton père,” répéta Mme Hale, se raclant la gorge mais semblait toujours amusé, “que j’étais heureuse de savoir que Laura et Derek te surveillent.”

“Oh, ouais,” dit Stiles en hochant la tête.  “Je veux dire, je n’ai pas vraiment rencontré Derek, mais je suis presque sûr qu’il est responsable en grande partie de ma prise de poids, cependant. Ils me gardent tous les deux bien nourris, ce’st sûr.”

“Tu n’as pas rencontré Derek ?” Mme Hale fronça les sourcils. “Il parle souvent de toi.”

“Il n’est toujours pas passé au-dessus de la tarte au chocolat ?” Stiles secoua la tête avec exaspération. “Laura teste toutes les nouvelles recettes de tartes de Derek sur moi et apparemment, je lui ai donné sa première mauvaise critique il y a quelques semaines.”

“Laura avait raison,” soupira Mme Hale. Parce que cela était logique. “Mais je suis heureuse d’entendre que vous vous entendez bien au moins.”

“Oh oui, Laura est incroyable,” acquiesça Stiles. “Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle parfois. C’est bien de connaître un visage amical quand la ville devient trop accablante, vous savez ?”

Mme Hale éclata de rire en secouant la tête alors qu’elle échangeait un regard avec le shérif, comme s’ils étaient les deux parents les plus courageux, étant extrêmement patient avec leurs enfants pathétiquement faibles d’esprit.

Stiles avait souvent reçu ce genre de regard.

“Eh bien, je suis contente de l’entendre,” dit-elle en lui souriant à nouveau. “Quoi qu’il en soit, nous étions en train de partir, je voulais juste dire bonjour !”

“Content de vous avoir vu,” Stiles hocha la tête. Mme Hale dit quelque chose d’autre à son père, quelque chose qui fit rire le shérif, mais Stiles n’écoutait pas. Il était déjà à la recherche de son téléphone, s’arrêtant sur une conversation qu’il n’avait pas touché depuis plus d’une semaine.

     _viens juste de croiser ta mère, j’ai entendu dire que tu parlais de moi. c’était une part de tarte décevante, ne laisse pas ça gâcher ta vie._

Il reçut une réponse si rapide que Mme Hale et Natalie n’avaient même pas encore quitté le restaurant. Stiles n’avait aucune raison de ressentir un frisson d’excitation à propos de ça, mais il le ressentit.

     _cela nécessiterait que je me soucie vraiment de ton opinion._

_boude pas garçon aux tartes, tu as apprécié avec enthousiasme mes commentaires plein d’esprit pendant des semaines._

_garçon aux tartes ?_

_tu es enregistré dans mon téléphone en tant que Pompier Derek, mais ça ne semblait pas approprié._

_Pompier Derek._

  _j’avais pensé à Pompier Sexy Derek, parce que si tu es à moitié aussi beau que tes sœurs, ce serait bien mérité, mais Pompier Sexy est déjà pris._

_par ?_

_mec, par un pompier sexy, évidemment. si je connaissais son nom, fais-moi confiance, je l’utiliserai._

_tu pourrais simplement m’appeler Derek._

_eh bien maintenant, tu ne t’es jamais présenté auparavant, comment étais-je censé savoir que ton nom était vraiment Derek et que ce n’était pas une identité secrète bizarre que Laura avait créé._

_pourquoi Laura me créerait-elle une identité secrète ?_

Deux plats apparurent devant Stiles et son père - il y avait des frites dans les deux plats, et Stiles prit du temps pour détourner son regard de son téléphone et fixer le visage satisfait de son père.

_pour te protéger des sociétés de conglomérat démoniaque qui tentent de voler tes recettes._

Et puis, à peine une seconde plus tard:

   _je suis Stiles au fait. puisque tu as demandé._

“A qui parles-tu comme ça ?” Demanda le shérif, le sourcil levé devant l’assiette intacte de Stiles. “Quelqu’un de l’université ?”

“Derek,” Stiles secoua la tête.

“Hale ?”

Stiles acquiesça évasivement.

_tu es ridicule, c’est ce que tu voulais dire_

_ce que tu sais déjà vu que c’est de notoriété publique, si jamais tu avais pris la peine de te présenter correctement._

_c’est de notoriété publique même sans l’introduction._

“Je pensais que tu ne l’avais jamais rencontré,” insista le shérif, fixant avec insistance Stiles dont l’attention était uniquement concentrée sur son téléphone. “Ca semble être un nombre impressionnant de messages pour quelqu’un que tu n’as jamais rencontré.”

“Il est seulement en colère à cause de sa tarte,” se moqua Stiles.

“Celle dont tu as dit qu’elle n’était pas bonne ?”

    _tout cela fait partie du charme des stilinski_

_n’es-tu pas censé être un étudiant en anglais ?_

“Je n’ai pas dit que ce n’était pas bon,” protesta Stiles, “c’était bon. C’était juste en-dessous en comparaison de ces autres desserts hors-du-commun.”

“Et c’était il y a quelques semaines ?” Le shérif commençait à essayer de piquer les frites de Stiles après avoir fini les siennes, ce qui poussa Stiles à finalement taper la main de son père et à commencer à manger son plat.

  _ok stalker, oui je le suis, et donc ?_

_je m’attendais à ce qu’un étudiant en anglais connaisse la vraie définition du mot ‘charme’_

“Le dernier lundi du trimestre, alors oui à ce sujet,” acquiesça Stiles, marmonnant la bouche pleine de club sandwich à la dinde. “Pourquoi ?”

    bien joué, passer sur l’accusation de stalker comme ça.

“C’est juste que Mme Hale te mentionne beaucoup en ce moment,” le shérif haussa les épaules.

“Probablement à cause de Laura, Laura m’a presque adopté comme son petit frère. De plus, j’ai commencé à être vraiment le testeur officiel de Derek depuis fin octobre. J’étais encore concentré sur ma micro-ondes avant ça.”

_Laura parle beaucoup de toi._

_selon nos parents, tu le fais aussi :P_

“Ta mission micro-ondes…”

“Pour tester le bouton pcorn de tous les micro-ondes du bâtiment et mettre au point un système permettant d’éviter de déclencher l'alarme incendie en brûlant du popcorn. C’était pour le bien de tous, vraiment, même si Pompier Sexy ne le voyait pas ainsi.”

Le père de Stiles leva les  yeux aux ciel, secouant la tête avec exaspération.

“S’il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n’as pas fait exprès de jouer avec les alarmes incendies.”

“Je reconnais que des alarmes se sont peut-être déclenchées quelques fois,” admis Stiles. “Mais honnêtement, c’était pour le bien de tous ! Il y a maintenant une carte d’instructions plastifiée sur chaque micro-ondes dans chaque salon avec les spécifications exactes pour faire le meilleur popcorn sans le brûler. C’était un service public !”

Le shérif ne continuait à secouer la tête, un sourire affectueux sur le visage, ce qui était bien. L’attention de Stiles était de retour sur son téléphone, il n’y avait pas de réponse de la part de Derek.

_je prends ton manque de protestation comme une confession. je suis flatté, vraiment._

Ce ne fut que quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, au milieu d’une argumentation un peu agressive pour persuader son père de le laisser conduire sa Jeep jusqu’à la maison de vacances des parents de Lydia au bord du lac Tahoe pour le réveillon du nouvel an avec Lydia, Jackson et Danny, que Stiles reçut finalement une réponse.

     _urgence de tartes. remplissage au chocolat crémeux ne s’est pas bien passé - c’est probablement ta faute._

_impoli._

_rappelle-moi encore pourquoi je prendre des conseils de pâtisserie de la part d’un étudiant en anglais ?_

_parce que tu m’aide à me préparer à un mon avenir inévitable en tant qu’un barista prétentieux dans un café ?_

_c’est seulement drôle parce que c’est vrai._

_eh bien, merci._

\--------------

_tarte avec une croûte aux Oréos ou tarte avec une croûte aux biscuits Graham ?_

C’était la veille du Nouvel An, le feu de joie annuel de Beacon Hills avait commencé depuis une heure et, Stiles était légèrement ivre et regrettait profondément d’être trop fauché pour avoir pu acheter des billets d’avion pour aller chez Lydia pendant le long week-end. Pompier Derek était une distraction bienvenue.

   _mec, tu vis dans une ville qui considère le veille du NA comme la soirée la plus folle de l’année. laisse ça de côté, va faire quelque chose d’amusant._

_je suis de garde ce soir._

_ouch, dur. même Natalie boit ce soir._

_non, elle ne boit pas._

Elle était totalement en train de boire. Stiles pouvait la voir, pomponnée comme une star de cinéma vintage et perchée sur la clôture séparant le terrain de football de l’air de jeu, un gobelet rouge dans la main. Elle était entourée d’un groupe de gars qui ne lui aurait jamais donné l’heure il y a six mois; Stiles était tiraillé entre un drôle d’amusement fraternel et un jugement maladroit.

_elle le fait aussi. et est entouré par des gens populaires. qui savait qu’elle était aussi sexy ?_

_c’est de ma sœur dont tu parles_

_calme-toi mec, elle n’est pas mon genre. veux-tu que j’aille protéger sa vertu ?_

Il voulait en quelque sorte le faire. Il n’avait peut-être jamais beaucoup parlé à Natalie, ou même jamais, mais apparemment, l’influence fraternelle de Laura déteignait un peu trop sur lui, et la façon étrange dont Natalie était assise en équilibre précaire sur le grillage le rendait nerveux.

     _je veux que tu arrête de parler de ma sœur._

_aww, ne sois pas jaloux Derek, de toute façon, tu n’as aucune chance de battre Laura en tant que mon Hale préféré, alors que ce n’est pas comme si Natalie allait te voler ta place._

_psst, Laura ?_

_elle cuisine pour moi, mec._

_je te fais des gâteaux._

Il marquait un point là. Pas que Stiles l’admettra, ou quoi que ce soit, mais il le reconnaissait. Et si Stiles ne le connaissait pas mieux, il pourrait penser que c’était du flirt.

     _touché. et sur cette note, je vote pour une pâte à tarte faite maison, une pâte à tarte au chocolat faite maison, parce que qu’est-ce que la mort par tarte au chocolat sans croûte au chocolat ?_

_ce n’est pas une mort par chocolat._

_d’après toi. je suis peut-être fatalement allergique au chocolat, risquant ma vie à chaque bouchée._

_tu ne l’es pas._

_j’espère que tu connais la RCP, pompier derek, du bouche à bouche peut-être ?_

**quoi que tu viens de dire à Derek, il est aussi rouge qu’un camion de pompier maintenant. jeu de mots intentionnel.**

Le message de Laura arriva dans une conversation séparé et Stiles éclata littéralement de rire.

    **tout ce que j’ai fait, c’est de suggérer qu’un peu de bouche à bouche pourrait être nécessaire. je lui ai aussi dit que Natalie est saoule et qu’elle se fait draguer, donc cela pourrait être une réaction tardive sur ça. je pensais qu’il était de garde à la caserne ?**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA. il l’est, je suis une bonne sœur et je traîne avec lui.**

_arrête de flirter avec ma sœur._

Stiles revint sur sa conversation avec Derek avec un sourire. Il n’était pas assez ivre pour penser que Derek était vraiment jaloux, mais il était tout sauf complexé.

_laquelle ?_

_LES DEUX._

**pardonne mon frère, il est très possessif.**

**de ses sœurs ?**

    _si j’arrête, vas-tu me faire une tarte maison avec la croûte au chocolat ?_

_non._

     **vous vous méritez l’un l’autre. peux-tu s’il te plaît aller sauver ma petite sœur des connards stupides qui ne s’intéressent seulement à elle parce qu’ils viennent de réaliser qu’elle cache d’énormes seins sous tous ses pulls informes ?**

**un chevalier en armure arrive. dis à Pompier Derek de me préparer une tarte maison avec une croûte au chocolat.**

**il est déjà en train de la faire.**

Stiles fanfaronna victorieusement jusqu’à Natalie et il ne se laissa pas décourager par l’absence de messages supplémentaires.

\--------------

Oubliez ça. Il reçut une message de plus, sept minutes après minuit, cherchant son téléphone avec une de ses mains tandis que l’autre retenait les cheveux de Natalie.

   _bonne année, stiles._

_bonne année, pompier derek._

\--------------

Il reçut une poignée de messages de la part de Derek et Laura au cours du mois de janvier. Les messages de Derek étaient toujours, toujours sous prétexte de parler de tarte, un sujet qui durait généralement moins d’une minute avant que Stiles ne se lance dans de longues séries d’opportunités d’insinuations subtiles et ridicules.

Stiles n’était pas sûr de pourquoi il flirtait avec Derek. Objectivement, basé sur les autres membres de la famille Hale que Stiles avait vu, Derek était forcément attrayant. Et Jésus, même s’il ressemblait à un troll borgne, Stiles pourrait facilement être séduit par un approvisionnement continu de pâtisserie. Mais il y avait seulement quelque chose… Derek le faisait rire. Derek était étrangement hystérique, avec un humour pince-sans-rire à retardement qui faisait parfois rire Stiles une heure plus tard, une attaque sournoise à retardement dans un message. Et malgré toutes les fois où il sous-entendait que Stiles était une petite merde désagréable (ce qui, eh bien, il était), il continuait de lui envoyer des messages. Pendant des heures parfois, les jours où le temps passait lentement à la caserne et que Stiles pouvait seulement supporter autant d’heures consécutives de cours, des conservations qui pouvaient être à la fois étranges, aléatoires, profondes, stupides, prévenantes.

Il n’attendait vraiment rien - il n’y avait aucune raison pour que cette étrange relation par message se transforme en quelque chose d’autre, et ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient déjà eu beaucoup d’interactions auparavant, mais rien n’avait changé quand Stiles était retourné à New York. Il fit un saut chez Cheeseburger Baby quelques heures seulement après avoir jeté sa valise sur son lit, se faisant presque étouffé par Laura et se vit offrir par la maison un cheeseburger en échange de longues mises à jour sur la nouvelle et améliorée Laura, mais c’était tout.

A l’exception des messages. Les messages ne s’arrêtèrent pas.

Et, apparemment, les alarmes incendies non plus.

“C’est incroyable,” grommela Stiles, resserrant son sweat à capuche autour de lui. 03h30 du matin et ils se tenaient dehors sur le putain trottoir de New York pendant la dernière semaine de janvier. Il n’y avait pas assez de mots dans le langage anglais pour décrire à quel point Stiles était furieux, mécontent, grincheux et ennuyé à cet instant.

“Je suis allé me coucher il y a seulement une heure et demie,” marmonna Scott autour des genoux de Stiles, semblant aussi grognon que Stiles.

Allison, recroquevillée sur les genoux de Scott et cocooné dans la couverture dans laquelle ils s’étaient enveloppé, renifla avec dérision. “Je dois me lever dans une heure et demie. En assumant que je souffre pas d’hypothermie et que je ne meurs pas avant.”

Le truc à propos de la chambre de Scott et Stiles était qu’ils la gardaient aussi chaude que possible la nuit. Il faisait peut-être froid en Californie, mais jamais aussi froid que la ville de New York en hiver, et Allison venait de Géorgie, alors ils avaient voté contre Scott pour que la température reste à peu près permanente. C’était une chose merveilleuse et magnifique que de se réveiller bien au chaud tous les matins.

A l’exception, évidemment, que cela signifiait qu’ils dormaient tous en… eh bien, pas grand-chose. Pantalons de pyjama légers, t-shirts fins, pas grand-chose d’autre. Et quand l’alarme incendie se déclenchait aussi tard dans la nuit, quand tu étais presque encore endormi et que tu étais en pilote automatique après des années d’exercices incendie… Stiles avait trouvé le temps d’attraper un sweat à capuche et ses lunettes, et Allison la couette de Scott.

Aucun d’entre eux n’avait pensé à prendre des chaussures.

Lydia les trouva, et elle avait l’air aussi exaspéré que Stiles. Elle était au moins mieux habillée pour le temps; des UGGs et un énorme sweat-shirt avec WHITTEMORE écrit dans le dos, et un bonnet tricoté enfoncé profondément sur ses boucles emmêlées.

“Alors j’étais en train de penser que nous devrions faire quelque chose d’assez horrible à Stéphanie et Jason. Tout au moins, ils devraient être réveillés violemment à 4 heures du matin tous les jours le mois prochain.”

“Qui ?” Demanda Scott, fronçant les sourcils à Lydia et Stiles.

Il y avait un Jason qui vivait dans le couloir près de chez Lydia, Stiles se souvenait que cela était agaçant au début avec la confusion entre Jason et Jackson. L’air renfrogné de Lydia s’accentua alors qu’elle les regardait de plus près, comme si elle se demandait s’ils méritaient ou non les commérages.

Mais bon, la misère aimait la compagnie.

“Attends, Danny et Jackson sont presque là, je vous le dirais à tous en même temps,” promit-elle finalement, jetant un coup d’oeil par-dessus l’épaule de Stiles. Bien sûr, à peine vingt secondes plus tard, Stiles sentit la chaleur corporelle d’une autre personne se presser contre son côté gauche, merci mon dieu, merci pour Danny, et Stiles ne dira jamais plus de choses méchantes sur Jackson, parce qu’il se blottissait près du côté droit de Stiles.

Des moments désespérés nous rendaient tous amis, et rien n'inspirait plus la camaraderie que la peur de l’hypothermie.

“Alors quoi qu’il en soit, Jason et Steph étaient supposés avoir un petit soirée romantique ce soir car ‘nous sommes si heureux d’être de retour dans la même ville, le temps semblait interminable sans toi, ne me quitte plus’, il lui a cuisiné un dîner et a organisé une sorte de stupide pique-nique dans sa chambre, avec des bougies dans les neuf mètres carrés.”

“Oh, non,” gémit Stiles, car il était difficile de ne pas voir où cela allait.

“Attends, ça s’aggrave,” Lydia hocha la tête, “parce que ouais, évidemment, ils ont oublié les bougies et en ont renversé une quand ils sont arrivés à la partie sexe de la soirée.”

“Lit ou sol ?” L’interrompit Jackson, et ce n'était pas étonnant qu’il se presse contre Stiles de toutes les personnes présentes, il ne portait même pas de t-shirt.

“Lit, évidemment,” se moqua Lydia, rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule. “Et nous savons tous qu’il n’est pas entré ici à cause de sa stupéfiante intelligence, alors devinez où se trouvaient quelques unes des bougies.”

“Sur les colonnes du lit,” devina Danny, et ils purent tous entendre son exaspération dans sa voix. “Ils les ont ensuite renversé sur le matelas, les draps, les couvertures, peu importe.”

“Et puis,” il y avait une vraie note de joie dans la voix de Lydia, le genre de joie qui existait seulement lorsqu’il était possible de capitaliser l'infériorité des autres, “il a attrapé une bouteille d’eau de sur le bureau pour la jeter sur le feu, pour essayer de l'éteindre.”

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait vraiment dans la bouteille d’eau ?” Grommela Allison, levant les yeux hors de sa couverture pour regarder l’expression sur le visage de Lydia. C’est quelque part entre le meurtre et l'hilarité, et Stiles était à la fois légèrement excité et légèrement terrifié.  

“Vodka.”

Le gémissement qui en résulta se propagea plus loin que leur groupe… les gens autour d’eux étaient clairement en train d'écouter l’histoire. Ce n’est pas comme si cette histoire n’allait pas faire le tour de la résidence avant que les cours de 8h ne commencent de toute façon, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de l’apprendre dans le feu de l’action qui rendait tout le monde encore plus agacé. Et évidemment, c’est à ce moment-là que Stiles aperçut Pompier Sexy. Il ne l’avait pas revu depuis l’incident des asperges, une brûlure qui était encore étonnamment fraîche dans son esprit (et son poignet), et Stiles se sentait encore horriblement mal qu’il décida de s’enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans l’ensemble d'épaules qui l’entourait, se baissant à l’abri des regards, était de loin l’option la plus séduisante.

Sauf que Pompier Sexy leva les yeux au mauvais moment et croisa le regard de Stiles, et Stiles connaissait ce foutu regard. C’était le regard que Pompier Sexy avait l’habitude de lui lancer à chaque alarme liée à un micro-ondes, le regard rétréci et la mâchoire serrée qui disait clairement ‘Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je sais que c’est de votre faute’.

Et oh, Stiles était claqué. Stiles avait froid et il était  amer et agacé et grincheux et toujours légèrement mortifié, et Stiles était Claqué, en capitale C-L-A-Q-U-E, CLAQUE.

“Hé, vas te faire foutre !” Cria-t-il, haussant assez la voix pour être entendu malgré les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

Pompier Sexy sursauta, même s’il regardait toujours Stiles droit dans les yeux.

“Stiles !” Râla Scott, poussant légèrement contre son tibia.

Stiles l’ignora. Il recula d’un pas, hors de la chaleur des corps de Jackson, Danny et Lydia et loin du coin de la couverture sur lequel il se trouvait, mais il ne ressentit même pas la nouvelle vague de froid contre lui. Pompier Sexy s’était apparemment assez remis; il se dirigea vers eux, loin de l’endroit où il se trouvait avec un pompier aux cheveux bouclés, attendant des nouvelles des trois personnes qui avaient été envoyées à l’intérieur.

“Excuse-moi ?” La voix de Pompier Sexy était comme de la glace, froide et tranchante alors qu’il pestait contre Stiles, mais cela lui passa au-dessus de la tête. Très bien, il avait été un petit con le semestre dernier. Très bien, le truc avec les micro-ondes avait été un peu lourd. Bon, d’accord, il avait royalement abusé avec les alarmes incendies et les pompiers et les FDNY pourraient probablement le poursuivre en justice pour leur avoir fait perdre leur temps ou pour l’utilisation de leur équipement à mauvais escient ou pour n’importe quoi d’autre.

Mais Stiles n'était ni un idiot, ni un pyromane et pas non plus, un connard sadique. Il y avait eu seize alarmes à incendie le semestre dernier et Stiles n’avait été responsable que de cinq d’entre elles. Trois incidents de popcorn légèrement intentionnels et deux véritables accidents. Pompier Sexy n’avait pas le droit de le regarder comme s’il était une sorte de délinquant, une menace qu’il était impatient de pouvoir enfin lui mettre tous ces feux accidentels sur le dos.

“J’ai dit vas. te. faire. foutre. Tu penses que parce que j’ai brûlé quelques sacs de popcorn, tu peux me blâmer pour toutes les alarmes incendies qui arrivent ici ? Que je suis celui qui a laissé un fer a lisser allumé jusqu'à ce qu’il brûle une brosse à cheveux en plastique ou que je suis le connard qui a allumé des étincelles dans le salon du troisième étage ?”

Tout le monde le regardait. Tout le monde. Pompier Sexy, son groupe d’amis, son responsable de résidence. Vraiment tout le monde à portée de voix, le fixait comme s’ils n'arrivaient pas à croire un mot de ce qu’il venait de dire.

Stiles s’en fichait.

“Tu n’as pas le droit d’être un tel putain de connard avec moi tout le temps juste parce que, Dieu m’en pardonne, je te fais faire votre boulot de temps en temps. Un connard débile a mis le feu à son putain de lit et a essayé de l’éteindre avec de la vodka. Pourquoi n’arrêterais-tu pas d’essayer de trouver mon dernier stratagème pour ruiner ta vie et plutôt faire quelque chose à ce sujet ?”

Personne n’a rien dit. Stiles attendait, car contrairement à l’opinion publique, il n’était pas allergique au silence; il était, en fait, très conscient de l’efficacité des longs silences. Il attendait.

Ce n’était pas Pompier Sexy, qui avait l’air assez choqué, qui brisa le silence en se raclant doucement la gorge.

C’était un autre pompier, celui aux cheveux bouclés à côté de qui Pompier Sexy se trouvait au départ. Il avait l’expression contrite de quelqu’un qui était extrêmement réticent à interrompre, mais il avait aussi derrière lui Jason et une fille que Stiles supposait être Stéphanie, et ils avaient tous l’air coupables.

Pompier Sexy, d’un autre côté, avait l’air d’avoir sucé un citron et découvert de la mauvaise manière qu’il avait la lèvre ouverte. La surprise aigre et amer ne lui allait pas, ce que Stiles ne pensait pas possible avec ces pommettes, mais maintenant, il y prenait un plaisir vindicatif.

“Je -” Commença Pompier Sexy, le regard alternant entre Stiles et le couple.

“Ouais, peu importe,” se moqua Stiles, levant les yeux au ciel et se reculant. Il y avait une main sur son épaule, probablement celle de Danny, et le regard de Pompier Sexy s’attarda dessus, comme s’il n’arrivait pas reconnaître un congédiement quand il en voyait un.

“Boss,” déclara doucement le pompier aux cheveux bouclés. Pompier Sexy détourna ses yeux des doigts de Danny et les dirigea vers les deux étudiants coupables se trouvant à quelques mètres, qui regardaient par terre comme s’ils espéraient disparaître.

Stiles les laissa ses amis le ramener dans leur cercle, Danny le guidant jusqu’à ce que ses pieds nus soient à nouveau sur la couverture et, que Jackson et Danny soient blottis autour de lui. Scott et Allison lui lancèrent des regards tristes, et même Lydia avait l’air sympathique.

“C’était probablement déplacé,” admit-il penaud. La bagarre lui était complètement sorti de la tête, comme si tout ce dont il avait besoin était de ne plus regarder ce stupide visage débraillé, et maintenant il avait juste l’impression d’être un abruti.

“Il le méritait,” déclara Scott avec véhémence, secouant la tête. “Il a toujours été un tel connard avec toi, même quand ce n’était pas de ta faute.”

“En plus,” dit Allison, “nous n’avons eu aucune alarme incendie liée aux micro-ondes depuis la mise en place complète du système de comptage.”

“Ouais ! Il devrait te remercier, pas agir comme si tu te promenais dans toute la résidence tenant des briquets devant les détecteurs de fumée pour les déclencher,” ajouta Scott en hochant fermement la tête.

Stiles leur sourit faiblement. “Peut-être, mais je n’aurais quand même pas dû lui crier dessus. Ce n’était pas très gentil.”

“Ouais, parce que tu es généralement la représentation même du mot gentil,” grommela Jackson avec dérision.

“Plus gentil que toi,” rétorqua Stiles, poussant leurs épaules l’un contre l’autre.

“Ne joue pas l’innocent. Il le méritait, tu le méritais. Honnêtement, Stiles, vous devez tous les deux vous sortir la tête du cul et-”

“Stiles ?”

Ils se retournèrent tous. Même Scott et Allison sortirent encore davantage leurs têtes hors de leur nid de couvertures, regardant entre les jambes de Stiles et celles de Danny.

C’était le pompier aux cheveux bouclés de tout à l’heure, qui ressemblait toujours à un chiot confus, mais maintenant avec une couche supplémentaire de surprise.

“Ouais ?” Demanda Scott, fronçant les sourcils.

“Stiles Stiles ? Comme le Stiles de Laura et Derek ?”

“Je ne pense pas que Laura ait officiellement soumis les papiers d’adoption, et il est difficile d’appartenir à quelqu’un que l’on a jamais rencontré, mais techniquement, ouais, je connais Laura et Derek.”

Le pompier avait l’air confus, secouant la tête comme si la réponse de Stiles n’avait pas vraiment de sens, comme s’il n’avait pas été le premier à suggérer un lien entre Laura et Derek.

“Mais… Derek…” Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, comme s’il cherchait une réponse, et quand il se retourna pour faire face au visage froncé de Stiles, il sembla en trouver une. “Oh mon Dieu, Erica ne va pas y croire.”

“Euh,” Stiles s’éclaircit la gorge, “écoute…”

“Oh ! Désolé ! Je suis Isaac.” Isaac, sans la sympathie de son air de petit chiot, était à la fois enfantin et beau, un sourire espiègle prenant le dessus sur la confusion. Il était mignon, et n’avait pas l’air beaucoup plus âgé que Stiles ou le reste d'entre eux, et si Stiles n’était pas aussi perdu et ne venait pas de renoncer aux pompiers pour toujours, il aurait pu le considérer.

“Stiles, ce que tu sais déjà apparemment. Quoi qu’il en soit, Isaac, à moins que tu ne sois ici pour nous dire que nous pouvons retourner à l’intérieur, je ne sais pas vraiment…”

Les doigts de Lydia s’enfoncèrent dans le bas de son dos, et il n’avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'il n’était pas le seul à apprécier l’expression plus heureuse sur le visage d’Isaac. Sans complexe, cette fille.

“Bien,” Isaac secoua sa tête honteusement, soulevant une main pour la passer à travers ses boucles lâches. “Je voulais juste m’excuser pour… eh bien…”

Capitaine Gros Con ?” Devina Stiles.

Isaac rit. “Ouais, lui. C’est vraiment un gars bien, normalement.”

“On m’a appris à faire ressortir le meilleur des gens,” acquiesça Stiles. “Comme mon pote Jackson, juste ici.”

Jackson marcha sur ses orteils en réponse. Il portait uniquement des pantoufles (des chaussons en cuir, comme si ce gars pouvait ressembler encore plus un homme blanc du Connecticut), cela ne fit que rappeler à Stiles qu’il ne pouvait pas vraiment sentir ses pieds, mais le mouvement attira l’attention d’Isaac et il sourit comme s’il le comprenait.

“Nan,” il secoua encore sa tête. “Tu le rend nerveux. Il devient susceptible quand il devient nerveux.”

“Je le rend nerveux ?” Répéta Stiles incrédule. “Quoi, pense-t-il que je vais trouver un moyen de brûler tout le foutu bâtiment ?”

Isaac rit à nouveau.  
“Lahey, on remballe !”

Isaac se retourna, hochant la tête à Grand, Ténébreux et Musclé comme un mur (Stiles pourrait tout à fait passer outre s’il n’avait pas renoncé aux pompiers) (qu’est-ce qu’il y avait avec cette équipe entière, qui avait l’air de sortir tout droit des pages du calendrier des pompiers de New york ?)

“Quoi qu’il en soit, je voulais juste m'excuser. Je sais qu’il ne le fera jamais lui-même, mais je me suis dit que quelqu’un devrait le faire. Ravi de t’avoir rencontré, Stiles.”

Il lui fit un signe de la main et s’éloigna avant que Stiles ne puisse lui parler de façon cohérente.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il vient juste de se passer ?” Gémit Scott, sa vue partiellement obstruée ne lui permettant pas d’avoir accès à beaucoup d’action.

“Pompier Sexy est intéressé par Stiles et apparemment, le mystérieux gars qui lui envoie des messages s’appelle Derek,” résuma Lydia.

“Je- quoi ?” S’étouffa Stiles, car rien de ce que Lydia venait de dire n’avait de sens pour lui.

“Tu le rend nerveux,” chantonna-t-elle joyeusement. “Regarde-le.”

Ils regardèrent tous (évidemment, ils regardèrent tous, Stiles avec les amis les plus curieux de la planète). Pompier Sexy… eh bien, il avait en fait une apparence plus débraillé à cause de l’usure. Il avait généralement l’air plutôt satisfait de lui-même après avoir eu le courage de sermonner le coupable de cette semaine et, Jason et Stéphanie avaient l’air particulièrement effrayé, mais Pompier Sexy ne jubilait pas. En fait, il ressemblait à quelqu’un qui avait accidentellement marché sur la patte de son chien et qui était hanté par cet horrible gémissement pitoyable qui vous faisait sentir comme la pire personne au monde.

Ok, alors ouais. Peut-être que Pompier Sexy avait l’air un peu coupable.

Bien. Il devrait l’être.

“Je suis toujours bloqué sur qui est Derek ?” Grogna Scott, tirant sur le bas du pantalon de pyjama de Stiles.

“Je te le dirais quand tu seras plus vieux,” promit Stiles dans une triste tentative de changement de sujet.

“Tu sais quand Stiles a ce regard idiot sur son visage et qu’il regarde dans le vide, oubliant immédiatement tout ce qui se passe autour de lui parce qu’il est trop occupé à envoyer des textos ? Il envoie des messages à ce gars, Derek,” expliqua Danny à Scott, prenant pitié de lui.

“Pouvons-nous arrêter de parler du drame ennuyeux de la vie de Stilinski et retourner à l'intérieur avant que je me gèle les couilles ?” Grogna Jackson. Effectivement, ils avaient débloqué les portes d'entrée de bâtiment et les hordes d’étudiants première année grincheux et gelés se ruaient dans les dortoirs.

“Oh doux Jésus, oui,” acquiesça Stiles.

Stiles, Scott et Allison montèrent les escaliers jusqu’au septième étage sous le prétexte insensé que cela pouvait peut-être forcer la circulation sanguine à recommencer dans leurs jambes d’ici à ce qu’ils arrivent dans leur chambre. Ils étaient courbaturés, endoloris et, commençaient tout juste à se réchauffer quand Stiles se jeta enfin sur son lit avec un air béat et oublia rapidement tout ce qui concernait Pompier Sexy.

\--------------

_as-tu déjà eu la sensation horrible que tout le monde sait quelque chose que tu sais pas ?_

_tu n’as jamais rencontré mon amie Lydia… je vis avec ce sentiment tous les jours._

_erica se moque de moi. à chaque fois que j’entre dans la pièce, elle me regarde et éclate de rire._

Stiles étouffa son rire dans la manche de son sweat-shirt, ignorant le regard menaçant de la fille assise à la table voisine. Il était absolument d’accord avec le silence dans les salles de la bibliothèque, aucun travail n’était réussi dans la salle principale qui ressemblait davantage à une salle de retrouvailles, mais certaines personnes avaient besoin de se calmer un peu.

    _je ne sais même pas pourquoi et je me moque de toi._

_au début, je pensais que c’était à cause d’hier, mais Erica n’était même pas là._

_que s’est-il passé hier ?_   
Stiles savait ce qu’il s’était passé hier pour lui. Après être finalement retourné dans son lit à peu près une heure après le déclenchement de l’alarme, il avait pris une journée de repos bien méritée, sortant du lit juste assez longtemps pour prendre la douche la plus chaude du monde et enfiler un pantalon de survêtement sur son pyjama et un sous-pull chaud sous son sweat à capuche.

  _je me suis fait traiter d’énorme connard devant une immense foule._

_aïe, mec, c’est dur._

_je le méritais un peu, j’ai été un con._

Stiles grogna, secouant la tête alors qu’il lançait à la fille un regard du genre ‘vas te faire foutre’.

   _oh, mon dieu, je ne pense pas t’avoir déjà entendu reconnaître que tu étais un connard, je vais avoir besoin de serrer la main de cette personne._

_c’est un emmerdeur, tu l’aimerais probablement._

_évidemment, nous partageons la mission commune de te rendre fou._

_et aucun de vous deux n’y arrive._

_tu adore ça._

_je te déteste._

_aww, tu es si bon avec moi <3 _

Stiles prit un moment pour saluer la fille qui quittait la bibliothèque avec un air frustré, en ayant apparemment assez de Stiles… qui, tu sais, tapait trop fort ou respirait ou un truc du genre. Elle lui lança un regard qui pourrait faire des trous dans du papier, mais Stiles lui sourit simplement en retour.

  _tu vas voir Laura aujourd’hui ?_

_si je finis ce devoir, probablement, pourquoi il y a de délicieux cadeaux pour moi ?_

_peut-être_ _  
_ _vas-tu venir me nourrir de parts de ma mort par tarte au chocolat ?_

_ce n’est pas une mort par tarte au chocolat, et ce n’est pas encore prêt. cependant, il y a des brownies marbrés qui pourraient te faire jouir dans ton pantalon._

Stiles ne perdit pas de temps pour fermer son ordinateur, empilant ses notes dessus de façon désordonnée et fourrant le tout dans son sac sans ménagement. Il avait un faible pour les brownies de Derek, et si Cheeseburger Baby n’était pas bondé, il pourrait toujours rester et travailler là-bas.

  _tu sais comment parler à un homme_

_Laura a dit que la dernière fournée t’avait fait gémir comme une star de porno. J’essaie juste de rester dans le thème._

Stiles sourit bêtement à son téléphone, parce qu’il était peut-être arrivé à un point où il avait un béguin honteusement complet pour Derek et tandis que Stiles flirtait effrontément dans tous les autres messages, ce n’était généralement pas le cas de Derek.

Ils plaisantèrent tout le temps que Stiles marcha jusqu’au Cheeseburger Baby, et Laura roula des yeux avec une quantité dramatique de battements de cils devant l’expression ridicule que Stiles affichait.

“Vous êtes dégoûtants tous les deux,” lui dit-elle, même si elle remplissait déjà une assiette des brownies les plus décadent qu’il ait jamais vu.

“Je n’ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles,” déclara Stiles avec un air pincé, faisant des mouvements de mains empressés vers l’assiette. “Donne-moi juste mes foutus brownies, femme.”

Laura lui donna avec une expression étrange sur le visage, jetant des coups d’oeil entre son visage et l’assiette qui se trouvait devant lui.

“Tu sais, ce sont ses brownies d’excuses. Il ne les prépare que quand il se sent mal à propos de quelque chose.”

“Je sais, la dernière fois qu’il les a fait, c’était quand tu étais en colère contre lui pour avoir dit que ces leggings en cuir te donnait un look vulgaire,” marmonna Stiles en avalant une bouchée de paradis pur. “Ils sont efficaces. Je ne suis même pas en colère contre lui et je le pardonne. Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait cette fois ?”

“Il ne m’a rien fait.” dit-elle. Le client à la caisse, qui était déjà avant l’arrivée de Stiles mais qui se tenait à une distance qui ne permettait pas de dire s’il était prêt à commander, s’éclaircit la gorge, gagnant un faux sourire de la part de Laura.

   _as-tu fait des brownies d’excuses pour le gars qui t’a traité de connard ?_

_ce ne sont pas des brownies d’excuses._

_ce sont tellement des brownies d’excuses. tu devrais produire des merveilles en masse, il est physiquement impossible de rester énervé contre quelqu’un face à de la nourriture aussi délicieuse._

_ça ne compte pas comme des excuses si la personne concernée par les excuses ne sait pas qu’ils existent._

_awww tu lui AS FAIT des brownies d’excuses. c’est mignon. je te pardonne pour lui._

_je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça._

_bien sûr que si. en tant que personne qui a le même état d’esprit, je me porte garant à la fois pour tes excuses et pour son pardon._

_est-ce que cela signifie que tu aimes les brownies ?_

Est-ce que Stiles aimait les brownies ? Il en avait déjà avalé trois et la cliente à la caisse le regardait comme si elle était tiraillée entre être scandalisée et lancer malicieusement un petit ‘je vais prendre ce qu’il a’.

    _ils sont o r g a s m i q u e s. ils me donnent envie de me disputer avec toi juste pour tu m’en fasses plus._

_je te l’avais dit._

_je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t’entendre à cause du son des gémissements pornographiques que je fais autour de cette bouchée._

Laura gloussa, fort et aigu et juste contre son oreille, et Stiles cria et sursauta si fort qu’il tomba presque du tabouret.

“Tu es le diable,” lui dit-il, portant une main à sa poitrine, là où son coeur menaçait de sortir. “Le vrai diable.”

“J’aimerais pouvoir voir le visage de Derek en ce moment,” pleura-t-elle, car ses yeux étaient plein de larmes. “Oh mon dieu, j’aimerais que tu puisses voir le visage de Derek actuellement. Je parierais tout l’argent du monde qu’il est plus rouge qu’un feu de signalisation et qu’il ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson.”

“C’est l’une de mes compétences spéciales,” déclara fièrement Stiles. “Mettre Derek mal à l’aise.”

“Oh Stiles, tu n’as aucune idée,” rit Laura, s’essuyant prudemment le coin de l’oeil. “Aucune idée.”

Elle s’activa à nouveau plus loin avant que Stiles ne puisse exiger qu’elle élabore, se précipitant à l’arrière avec la pauvre excuse de devoir servir un hamburger, même si Stiles savait qu’elle préférait utiliser le grill derrière le comptoir plutôt que celui de l’arrière-cuisine.

     _tu te rappelle de ce sentiment que tout le monde sait quelque chose que tu sais pas_

_oh mon dieu_

_Laura sait quelque chose que je sais pas et je pense que je suis un peu terrifié._

_tu devrais probablement t’enfuir tant que tu le peux encore._

_j’emmène les brownies avec moi._

Il le fit.

\--------------

Le problème avec le fait que tout le monde connaissait quelque chose que tu ne connais pas était que quelqu’un finit toujours pas faire une bourde. Cela peut être quelque chose de petit, quelque chose d’assez mineur pour que si vous n’étiez pas déjà hyper-paranoïde, vous ne l’auriez jamais remarqué, mais le voilà, juste en face de vous, et soudainement, tout avait du sens.

Cela arriva un peu après le dîner environ un mois plus tard. Deux filles avaient fait chauffées un pizza congelée dans un four et avait oublié de retirer l’emballage plastique, et Stiles commençait à penser que peut-être il ne vivait pas dans un immeuble plein de gens unis dans l’effort singulier de reluquer Pompier Sexy aussi souvent que possible, mais simplement dans un bâtiment rempli de connards vraiment, vraiment stupides.

Pompier Sexy était là, avec un air meurtrier comme d’habitude, mais Stiles faisait de son mieux pour l’ignorer et réussit presque. Au moins, ils ne s’étaient pas regardé, ce qui était à peu près ce que Stiles pouvait demander de mieux à l’heure actuelle, maintenant qu’il avait eu le temps de laisser la mortification et la fureur perverse se transformer en culpabilité maladroite, qui lui pesait lourdement sur l’estomac.

Isaac était là aussi. Il sourit et lui fit signe à Stiles alors qu’ils partaient après une réprimande assez brève et un ordre général de rester en dehors du salon du dixième étage pour la nuit et  de laisser les fenêtres ouvertes afin que l’odeur de plastique brûlée disparaisse. Stiles lui sourit en retour, parce que Isaac avait un de ces sourires à la Scott que l’on ne pouvait pas s’empêcher retourner, et cette fois-ci, le pompier à côté d’Isaac le remarqua.

Elle concentra toute son attention sur Stiles, ses boucles blondes rebondissant sur son épaule alors qu’elle lui adressait un coup d’oeil appréciateur et un sourire acéré.

“N’y pense même pas, Erica, Derek va te tuer,” prévint Isaac, tirant sur les bretelles de son pantalon d’uniforme.

Erica.

Le nom resta dans un coin de la tête de Stiles comme le proverbe jamais deux sans trois, deux fois est une coïncidence mais trois fois est un pattern. Il avait entendu le nom d’Erica avant, de la part d’Isaac même, mais il l’avait aussi entendu de la part de Derek. Erica, celle qui qui n’arrêtait pas de se moquer de Derek comme s’il savait quelque chose qu’il ne savait pas. Le jour après que Isaac ait finalement appris le nom de l’étudiant de l’Université de New York qui avait un semestre à harceler les pompiers, il avait dit que Erica  n’allait jamais en revenir.

Et juste comme ça, c’était trop facile. Juste comme ça, tout se mit en quelque sorte... en place. Derek était un putain de pompier, ce n’était pas comme si c’était impossible que Pompier Sexy et Pompier Derek…

Stiles fouilla dans sa poche et sortit son téléphone.

     _quelles sont les chances horribles que ce que Erica sait sur toi et ce que Laura sait sur moi sont en réalité la même chose ?_

Et puis il regarda. Il regarda Pompier Sexy, qui fouilla dans sa poche dix secondes plus tard, un petit sourire narquoi sur le visage pendant qu’il lisait quelque chose à l’écran. Il s’appuya contre la porte ouverte du camion de pompiers alors qu’il tapotait sur le téléphone en secouant la tête avant de replacer le téléphone dans sa poche.

    _jésus christ, le monde pourrait bien finir._

_je pense que je sais ce que c’est._

Stiles serra les doigts autour de son téléphone et leva les yeux vers l’endroit où Pompier Sexy refermait la porte du camion derrière lui. La fenêtre était ouvert et les sirènes étaient éteintes, et il n’y avait pas assez de bruit dans la rue pour que Stiles ne soit pas entendu s’il élevait la voix.

“Derek !”

Pompier Sexy - Derek - tourna la tête, rencontra le regard de Stiles au moment même où le camion commençait à s’éloigner du trottoir. Juste assez longtemps pour que Stiles puisse sentir son cœur lui tomber dans l’estomac à la reconnaissance qui apparue dans les yeux écarquillés de Derek.

Eh bien, putain.

\--------------

Stiles ignora les coups à la porte pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Scott et Allison étaient en train de faire un truc de couple bêtement adorable quelque part, et tous les autres avaient déjà été avertis de se tenir à l’écart de lui. Laura passa juste assez longtemps pour déposer une bouteille de Captain Morgan et un litre de Coca Light, Danny et Jackson étaient venus dix minutes plus tard avec un sac à emporter de chez CheeseBurger Baby. Stiles ne le mangea presque pas uniquement par esprit de contradiction, parce qu’évidemment Laura était au courant mais elle ne travaillait pas le soir de toute façon et il avait vraiment faim.

“Je sais que tu es là, Stiles. Ouvre la porte ou je vais appeler Erica et je la laisserai utiliser la hache de secours. C’est un pompier, elle peut s’occuper de cette merde,” cria Laura, frappant particulièrement fort contre le faux bois.

Stiles ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il se leva de son lit, une bouteille à moitié vide de Captain Morgan qui pendait au bout de ses doigts, et ouvrit la porte avec autant d’irritabilité qu’il pouvait en rassembler.

“Tu as l’air en aussi mauvais état que lui,” dit-elle en le regardant. “Vous êtes tous les deux incroyablement ridicules.”

“Va-t-en,” grogna Stiles, parce qu’il n’était pas assez stupide pour essayer de fermer la porte au visage de Laura.

“Je ne comprends absolument pas le problème,” continua-t-elle, l’ignorant alors qu’elle se frayait un chemin entre lui et la porte, et entra dans la pièce. “tu viens de découvrir que le pompier sexy que tu désirais et l’idiot stupide dont tu es amoureux sont la même personne. En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ?”

“Nous ne parlons pas de ça,” insista Stiles avec obstination. Il prit une gorgée de rhum, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Laura, et la suivit d’un pas lourd pour se jeter par terre à côté de son lit. “Je me fiche de si tu reste ou non, mais je ne veux pas parler de ton putain de frère.”

“Bien,” Laura roula des yeux, attrapant la bouteille de rhum de sa main. Elle récupéra deux tasses relativement propres sur le bureau de Scott, et versa une certaine quantité de rhum dans les deux, complétant les deux tasses avec du Coca-Cola avant d’en donner une à Stiles. “De quoi préférerais-tu parler, alors ?”

“Tu es courant depuis des mois,” dit Stiles de façon têtu, puisque qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre dont il voulait parler. “Des mois, Laur. Depuis avant Noël.”

“Depuis l’asperge,” acquiesça-t-elle.

“Et tu n’as jamais rien dit.”

“Tu étais vraiment énervé à propos du fait qu’il soit un vrai con à propos de ça,” lui rappela Laura. “Je ne pensais pas que c’était le meilleur moment pour une présentation. En plus, tu ne connaissais même pas Derek à l’époque.”

“Je ne connais pas Derek maintenant non plus,” grogna Stiles.

Laura recula comme s’il l’avait frappé.

“Ce n’est pas vrai,” dit-elle avec véhémence, secouant sa tête. “Ce n’est pas le cas. Je ne l’ai jamais vu s’ouvrir à quelqu’un aussi rapidement et aussi complètement qu’avec toi. Derek est… calme. Il n’a jamais vraiment su comment laisser les gens apprendre à le connaître, et puis tu…”

Sa voix diminua impuissante, prit une longue gorgée de rhum-coca comme si cela lui donnerait le temps de réfléchir.

“Tu étais bon avec lui. Je ne voulais pas risquer de ruiner ça avant que tu ais eu la chance d’apprendre à le connaître.”

“Mais évidemment, je n’ai pas appris à le connaître,” argumenta Stiles. “Putain, c’est vraiment difficile de concilier le type drôle et sarcastique qui aime me préparer de délicieuses tartes avec le connard qui me dévisage comme s’il souhaitait que je me foute le feu la prochaine fois et éviter à tout le monde les problèmes.”

“Arrête d’exagérer,” se moqua Laura.

“Ecoute,” Stiles poussa un soupir frustrée, fermant les yeux et passant sa main sur l’arête du nez. “Je sais que ça a l’air bête, d’accord ? Mais avec Derek… je veux dire, je pensais que j’avais une chance avec lui, tu sais ? Il répondait toujours à mes messages et il me laissait divaguer, et il ne se moquait pas de moi quand j’essayais de flirter avec lui. Il y avait toujours ce petit espoir stupide qu’un jour, nous allions finir par nous rencontrer, et peut-être que nous allions bien nous entendre autant en personne que par message, et je sais, d’accord, je ne sais même pas s’il aime les gars et je pensais que je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait mais ce n’était pas grave et… et au lieu de ça, il me connaît déjà comme ce jeune délinquant casse-couilles qui s’est amusé avec les alarmes incendies tout le semestre, et puis qui lui a crié dessus devant un trottoir plein de gens.”

Laura secoua sa tête comme s’il était un idiot de première classe, cherchant toute la patience du monde pour ne pas le frapper.

“Tu sais ce qu’il y a dedans, pas vrai ?” Elle pointa à la boîte Tupperware qu’elle portait quand elle s’était frayée un chemin dans la chambre, et qu’elle avait laissée sur le bureau de Scott après leur avoir servi à boire.

“Des brownies d’excuses,” devina Stiles, et son estomac émit un gargouillis traître comme s’il n’avait pas manger un hamburger entier il y a quelques heures à peine.

“Il est revenu de la station il y a deux heures avec trois boîtes entières de ces brownies et il ne cesse d’essayer d’en faire encore depuis. Il ne sait pas pas que j’en ai pris quelques uns, ou même que je les ai emmené ici,” lui dit-elle, se mettant à genoux et se penchant pour attraper la boîte sur le bureau.

“Ca ne compte pas comme des excuses si l’une des personnes ne sait pas que ça arrive,” grommela Stiles, détestant le fait que même maintenant il continuait à répéter de façon compulsive une blague privée avec Derek.

“Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’il les fait seulement quand il est vraiment, vraiment mal à propos de quelque chose,” fit remarquer Laura. Elle enleva le couvercle et bon dieu, ils étaient magnifiques. Magnifiques. Il devrait y avoir un choeur d’anges chantant et une lumière céleste les éclairant. “En plus, c’est la troisième fois qu’il les fait pour toi.”

“Deuxième,” corrigea Stiles, car il avait déjà compris que la fournée qu’il avait mangé le mois dernier, celui que Derek avait fait après s’être senti coupable de s’être fait traiter de connard, était en fait le résultat de sa dispute avec Derek devant tout son dortoir.

“Troisième,” insista Laura. “Il a préparé une fournée après l’incident des asperges, mais tu étais déjà rentré chez toi donc tu n’as jamais pu les manger. Ne t’inquiète pas, je les ai mangés pour toi.”

“Garce,” marmonna Stiles en cognant son épaule contre la sienne. Il n’y avait pas de méchanceté dans ça cependant, et elle secoua seulement la tête avec tendresse.

“Stiles.”

Elle attendit jusqu’à ce qu’il la regarde, levant les yeux du fond de son verre pour rencontrer son regard perçant. Qu’il aurait dû reconnaître. Derek et Laura ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup à l’exception d’une manière superficielle; ils étaient tous deux grands, beaux, des cheveux bruns et des pommettes définies, mais ils aurait dû reconnaître ces yeux colorés.

“Cet automne, mon frère a rencontré ce gamin agaçant lors d’un appel de routine, venant des dortoirs des étudiants des premières années de l’université à proximité. C’était un abruti, d’après les dires de Derek. Un casse-couilles qui s’était donné pour mission de rendre fou Derek. Il n’arrêtait pas de parler de ce gamin, de sa façon exaspérante d’être intelligent, drôle et rusé et frustrant, et comment les alarmes de fin de soirées étaient le fléau de son existence parce que ce gars avant la coupe de cheveux la plus sexy à la sortie du lit et des lunettes de hipster ridicules, et mon dieu, Stiles, tu aurais dû entendre la façon dont il parlait de toi.”

“Ouais, jusqu’à-”

“Jusqu’à ce que,” continua Laura, levant la voix au-dessus de l'interruption de Stiles. “il est rentré à la maison un soir, paniqué. Ce gars chiant avait eu en quelque sorte un vrai accident, un réel, un accident qui-aurait-pu-très-mal-finir, et Derek avait… mal réagi. Je pense que c’est à ce moment-là qu’il s’est rendu compte qu’il s’était vraiment attaché à ce gars de la meilleur et de la pire des manières, et cela le terrifiait.”

“Et alors ?” Grommela Stiles, et cela sonnait pétulant même pour lui.

“Mange tes brownies d’excuses,” soupira Laura, finissant son verre et déposant la tasse sur le sol. “Finis ton rhum, écris un poème triste dans ton journal intime, peu importe. Si tu es assis ici à ressasser ta colère parce que tu as l'impression que l’on t’a menti, trahi ou en plein conflit ou autre, très bien. Si tu es assis ici à te sentir désolé pour toi-même parce que tu penses que le gars dont tu es à moitié amoureux ne t’aime pas en retour, alors tu es un idiot.”

Elle partit avant que Stiles ne sache comment réagir à ces paroles, alors il décida simplement à la place qu’il ne lui dirait jamais qu’il passa le reste de la nuit à se engloutir des brownies et à pleurer dans sa bouteille de rhum.

\--------------

**FDNY Camion #33**

**Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire avec ça, Laura.**

**eh bien… juste au cas où.**

\--------------

Cela prit trois jours et un sermon de la part de Lydia avant qu’il ne rassemble le courage de tirer son cul triste hors du lit. Scott était presque installé dans la chambre d’Allison pour le week-end, laissant Stiles s’apitoyer sur son sort dans un ensemble d’alcool et de brownies. Il fallut une bonne partie de l’après-midi pour que Stiles arrive à aller sous la douche, à déterrer des vêtements relativement propres (il changea d’avis et de tenue trois fois avant qu’il ne se présente torse nu et pleurnichant devant la chambre de Danny et Jackson. Ils l’ont convaincu de remettre sa première tenue, ajoutant une veste sur son combo chemise boutonné jusqu’en haut/sweat à capuche, plaçant ses lunettes sur son nez et le poussant vers la porte.) et quand il arriva enfin à la caserne des pompiers, il faisait noir dehors.

La porte du garage était ouverte quand il arriva, ce qui, tout en résolvant le problème de comment entrer dans la caserne, empêcha Stiles d’utiliser l’excuse ‘oups, je ne peux pas entrer, je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison’. Et, évidemment, la première personne qu’il vit, fut Isaac, appuyé sur le pare-chocs arrière d’un des camions.

“Stiles !” L’interpella Isaac chaleureusement, ne paraissant pas très surpris tandis qu’ils faisait signe à Stiles d’entrer davantage dans la caserne.Il était assis à côté d’une jolie blonde qui d’après Stiles devait être Erica et il y avait une paire de jambes qui dépassait de sous le camion garé à côté de leur perchoir.

“Je ne pense pas que tu ais correctement rencontré Erica,” Isaac désigna la blonde de la tête, “et voici Boyd.”

Boyd roula hors de sous le camion assez longtemps pour pouvoir jeter un coup d’oeil à Stiles et d’attraper un rouleau de ruban isolant, posé sur le côté du pare-chocs avant de disparaître jusqu’à la taille à nouveau. Erica, au contraire, alla jusqu’à se lever  et s’approcher de lui, l’agrippant par les épaules avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

“Es-tu ici pour réparer les choses ou pour foirer encore plus ?” Demanda-t-elle, passant apparemment d’accueillante à terrifiante très rapidement. Stiles comprit immédiatement le point de vue de Derek selon lequel Laura et Erica seraient ‘l’enfer en talons’ ensemble.

“Erica,” réprimanda Isaac, “laisse-le tranquille.”

“Nous sommes ses amis, c’est notre droit inné de menacer des petit-amis potentiels,” dit-elle avec dédain. Ses doigts s’enfonçaient dans les épaules de Stiles, et il pensa que peut-être s’il présentait Lydia à la brigade ‘l’enfer en talons’, elles pourraient conquérir l’univers entier.  
“Si tu lui brise le coeur, je te jetterai, visage en avant, dans le prochain feu que je trouverai,” le prévint Erica, , se rapprochant du visage de Stiles, et le regardant avec une expression qui prouvait qu’elle le pensait. Stiles ne douta pas une seconde qu’elle était sérieuse.

“Je ne le ferais pas,” promit-il en tremblant. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d’intelligent à dire, rien qui ne semblait pas artificiel ou hypocrite, donc il se contenta de regarder Erica dans les yeux alors qu’il répétait plus fermement, “je ne le ferais pas.”

“Il est dans la cuisine.” Elle hocha la tête fermement, juste comme ça, et s’éloigna de Stiles après avoir pressé ses épaules une dernière fois.

“Monte les escaliers jusqu’au troisième étage,” l’informa Isaac, désignant la porte derrière eux alors que Erica récupérait son siège. “C’est la deuxième porte à gauche, mais tu seras probablement capable de l’entendre avant de le voir.”

“Suis simplement le glorieux appel emo de merde,” suggéra Erica avec un sourire malicieux. “Nous avons été régalé de quantités pas possibles de Brand New, Dashboard et Death Cab ce week-end.”

“Brand New est un trésor,” lui dit Stiles, lui jetant un coup d’oeil par-dessus son épaule alors qu’il se dirigeait vers les escaliers. “Embrasse les larmes.”

“Laura avait raison, vous vous méritez l’un l’autre,” l’interpella Erica. Elle parvint, en quelque sorte, à paraître à la fois dégoûtée et ravie, ce qui ressemblait tellement à Laura que Stiles ne put que secouer la tête avec amusement.

Comme promis, il commença à reconnaître la basse palpitante de ‘Sic Transit Gloria… Glory Fades’ quand il arriva entre le deuxième et le troisième étage. La porte de la cuisine était la seule porte ouverte au troisième étage, la lumière éclairait le couloir et Brand New résonnait dans tout l’étage, tandis que Stiles hésitait sur le seuil de la porte.

Derek se trouvait vers l’évier près du mur opposé, dos à Stiles, et si Stiles avait eu assez d’air restant dans ses poumons, il aurait peut-être eu le souffle coupé. Les épaules larges et la taille fine de Derek, un cul que Stiles n'hésiterai pas à mordre et des cheveux noirs dans lesquels il adorerait passer ses doigts. Il avait toujours su que Pompier Sexy était magnifique, que Derek, étant un Hale, allait être beau, mais curieusement, la combinaison des deux…

‘Sic Transit Gloria’ se finit par un hurlement et un silence soudain, et enfin, carpe diem et cur non et YOLO et merde. Stiles s’éclaircit prudemment la gorge.

“Je t’ai dit de dégager Er-”

Derek se figea quand il aperçut Stiles sur le pas de la porte, l’éponge glissant de ses doigts pour atterrir sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il avait l’air désagréablement surpris et Stiles recula instinctivement d’un demi-pas dans le couloir.

“Je- désolé. J’aurais dû- je n’aurais pas dû- je devrais y aller-”

“Attends.”

La voix de Derek l’arrêta directement, une main sur le cadre de la porte, un pied sur le seuil de la porte, et hésitant entre le combat et la fuite. En arrière-plan, ‘Me vs. Maradona vs. Elvis’ montait crescendo jusqu’au refrain, ce qui n’était tout simplement pas le genre de signe ou de message subliminal dont Stiles avait besoin à ce moment-là.

“Attends,” répéta Derek, un peu plus fermement cette fois-ci. Il se pencha pour récupérer l’éponge qui était sur le sol, la jeta dans l’évier et tendit la main pour enlever l’iPhone de socle du haut-parleur, coupant Jesse Lacey à mi-mot.

Stiles entra dans la pièce avec précaution, sachant parfaitement qu’il empiétait sur le territoire de Derek, que même si Derek ne lui disait pas de partir, il n’avait certainement pas invité Stiles ici. Il hésita près de la table de la cuisine, qui se trouvait à mi-chemin entre Derek et la porte, ses doigts effleurant la surface de bois usée et gardant une façade de calme incroyablement forcée.

“Désolé,” déclara enfin Derek, ne regardant pas vraiment Stiles. “Je pensais que tu étais Erica.”

“Elle jouait les chien de garde en bas,” Stiles désigna de la tête en direction de la porte par laquelle il était venu. “Je vois ce que tu voulais dire à propos d’elle et Laura ensemble.”

Le coin de la bouche de Derek tressaillit comme s’il était sur le point de sourire, et Stiles se rendit compte qu’il n’avait jamais vu Derek sourire avant. Peut-être pas jamais, selon ce qui allait se passer, mais peut-être que cela ne le dérangerait pas d’être celui qui le ferait sourire un peu plus.

“Elle n’a rien dit de trop méchant, j’espère ?”

“Nan,” Stiles secoua sa tête. “Rien que je n’entendrais pas de Lydia ou de Laura. En outre,” ajouta-t-il doucement, baissant les yeux sur le bois lisse sous ses doigts, “je mérite en quelque sorte tout ce qu’elle m’a dit.”

“Quoi ? Non. Pas du tout.”

Stiles leva les yeux pour trouver Derek, le regardant correctement maintenant, fronçant les sourcils assez fort pour que tout son visage soit plissé. Cela ne devrait pas être à moitié aussi mignon que cela l’était réellement.

“J’étais un connard,” déclara Derek avec sérieux. “Vraiment , de façon inadmissible. J’ai tout fait pour être désagréable envers toi, parce qu’apparemment, je ne suis pas assez adulte pour supporter d’être ridiculement attiré par quelqu’un.”

“Psht,” se moqua Scott, “au moins, tu ne t’es pas comporté comme un enfant. J’ai intentionnellement déclenché des alarmes incendies pour attirer ton attention, je suis presque sûr que c’est en fait illégal.”

“Pour ta défense,” offrit Derek, et il y eut encore une fois ce petit tressaillement de lèvres, “le système de décompte avec les micro-ondes est assez ingénieux. Et efficace.”

“Sais-tu qu’il n’y a plus eu d’incident lié aux micro-ondes depuis la mise en place complète du système ?”

Derek secoua simplement la tête et même s’il ne sourit pas, les coins de sa bouche paraissaient un peu plus relevés, la ligne de ses épaules un peu plus détendue.

“Ce n’est pas vraiment comment j’avais imaginé que cela allait se passer,” admit doucement Stiles alors que le silence pesait entre eux pendant un peu trop longtemps. “Te rencontrer pour la première fois, je veux dire.”

“La première fois ?” Derek secoua encore la tête. “La première fois que je t’ai rencontré, tu sentais le popcorn brûlé et tu donnais l’impression que tu venais de coincer ton doigt dans une prise électrique, la façon dont tes cheveux étaient tous…” Il remua ses doigts au-dessus de sa tête, comme s’il n’avait pas les bons mots pour décrire que ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens comme s’il n’avait pas dormi depuis trois jours. “Tu étais une petite merde prétentieuse et tout au sujet de la trahison des micro-ondes, j’aurais dû savoir alors que tu allais trouver un moyen d’y remédier.”

“Et je l’ai fait,” murmura Stiles, parce que l’autre option était de rougir violemment et reconnaître que Derek se rappelait de ça alors que cela datait de plusieurs mois, et il savait qu’il n’était pas attirant avec les joues rouges.

“J’ai toujours su quand une alarme incendie causée par un micro-onde était de ta faute ou de celle de quelqu’un d’autre,” admit honteusement Derek. “Tu ressemblais toujours à un sale gosse suffisant quand c’était toi, comme si tu avais résolu un autre casse-tête, et tu étais tellement énervé quand c’était quelqu’un d’autre qui causait des problèmes parce qu’ils ne suivaient pas ton système.”

“Cela ne t’a pas empêché de me blâmer pour toutes ces alarmes.”

Derek haussa les épaules et ne semblait absolument pas désolé.

“L’indignation te va bien,” expliqua-t-il en souriant légèrement. “Et tu étais plus susceptible de me parler si tu sentais que tu devais te défendre.”

“Ouais, jusqu’à ce que cela se retourne contre toi de façon spectaculaire,” lui rappela Stiles, même si aucun des deux n’avait vraiment besoin de s’en souvenir. “Pour lequel je me suis jamais excusé d’ailleurs. Je suis désolée, c’était vraiment, vraiment injustifié, de te crier dessus comme ça.”

“J’avais dépassé les bornes,” argumenta Derek. “Je ne suis pas si idiot, je savais que ça n’avait rien à voir avec toi. J’étais énervé, principalement contre moi-même plus que tout autre chose, et je m’en suis pris à toi.”

“Techniquement, tu t’es excusé,” fit remarquer Stiles. “A quel point est-ce bizarre ? J’ai mangé les brownies d’excuses que tu as préparé pour moi sans qu’aucun de nous deux ne sache qu’ils étaient allés à la personne à qui ces excuses étaient destinées.”

“Ce ne sont pas des brownies d’excuses,” déclara Derek, exaspéré. C’était étrange la façon dont ce n’était pas étrange de tout, la façon dont il soupirait comme si c’était un vieux débat familier qu’ils avaient eu des douzaine de fois. Ce qu’ils avaient eu, techniquement, juste jamais en personne.

“Ils le sont tellement,” insista Stiles en souriant. “Ils ont un goût d’excuses. Je le sais bien, je les ai mangés tout le week-end.”

Derek pencha la tête sur le côté, calculateur, avant de rouler des yeux avec une quantité vraiment impressionnante de culot et de laisser échapper un autre soupir exaspéré.

“Je savais que Laura ne les avait pas tous mangé aussi vite,” dit-il. “C’est tellement une menteuse.”

“Ne lui dit jamais que je les ai mangés,” demanda Stiles, regardant Derek avec imploration. “Elle sera contente d’elle pendant des semaines.”

“Elle va être contente d’elle pendant des semaines quoi qu’il arrive,” fit remarquer Derek. Stiles étouffa un rire, parce que bien sûr qu’elle le serait.

Le silence s’installa à nouveau, juste un peu trop long, mais ce n’était pas entièrement inconfortable. Ils se regardaient l’un l’autre, impudemment, et c’était comme si la partie la plus dur était derrière eux, et que peut-être le reste consistait simplement à laisser les choses tomber où ils devaient.

“Comment tu l’avais imaginé alors ?”

Stiles sourit, parce que c’était une réponse facile.

“Il y avait de la tarte,” dit-il avec mélancolie. “Et des baisers. Et de la tarte.”

Et Derek, merde, Derek sourit en retour, et c’était magnifique. Stiles pouvait s’habituer à ça, aux taquineries et aux lignes ringardes, aux grands sourires brillants avec une fossette en coin et des dents blanches et des plis autour des yeux brillants. Il pourrait vraiment, vraiment s’habituer à cela.

“Si tu me donnes quelques heures, je pourrais probablement gérer la tarte,” proposa Derek.

Il était plus proche, réalisa soudainement Stiles. Tandis que Stiles était occupé à déclamer de la poésie à propos du sourire de Derek, l’homme lui-même avait réduit la distance qui les séparait, de l‘autre côté de la cuisine à quelques mètres seulement. Presque à portée de bras, vraiment, et cela frappa Stiles comme une brûlure à quel point il voulait, il avait besoin de combler le reste de la distance.

“Qu’en est-il des baisers ?” demanda-t-il malicieusement, faisant un pas délibéré en avant. Il était assez proche pour le toucher maintenant - Derek le prouva en tendant la main, attrapant avec deux doigts l’une des boucles de ceinture de Stiles.

“Ca dépend,” comme si les yeux de Derek n’étaient pas déjà fixé sur la bouche de Stiles, “suis-je pardonné pour avoir été un con ?”

Stiles haussa les épaules, enroulant sa main autour de la nuque de Derek, le rapprochant encore de lui.

“Suis-je pardonné d’avoir été un gamin ?”

Il sentit le fantôme du mot oui contre ses lèvres mais le son resta en suspens entre eux avant qu’il ne puisse s’échapper, perdu dans la bouche de Derek qui était collée à celle de Stiles. Le baiser fut simple, doux; tout en lèvres et un peu de langue, la chaleur de la main de Derek sur la hanche de Stiles, la caresse constante du pouce de Stiles sur la mâchoire de Derek. C’était calme et facile, et Stiles ressentait toujours ce frisson qui le traversait jusqu’à ces orteils.

“C’est plus comme ça,” dit-il à bout de souffle.

Derek rit doucement, et ils étaient encore assez proches pour que Stiles puisse sentir le souffle chaud contre sa mâchoire.

“Il manque toujours la tarte cependant,” lui rappela Derek. “Tu penses que tu peux réussir à faire une tarte sans mettre le feu au four ?”

Stiles dut réfléchir à ça pendant une minute - principalement parce que le pouce de Derek s’était frayé un chemin sous ses nombreuses couches de vestes et de t-shirts, et caressait légèrement contre la peau nue de l’os de sa hanche, et c’était tellement distrayant que Stiles n’était même pas certain d’arriver à faire bouillir de l’eau à cet instant.

“Pouvons-nous faire ma mort par chocolat ?” Demanda-t-il à la place, parce qu’il n’avait pas de meilleur moment que maintenant pour pousser sa chance.

“Seulement si tu arrête d’appeler ça la mort par chocolat,” grogna Derek, et c’était amusant et facile, stupidement facile, même si le grognement donnait un peu envie à Stiles de se pencher en avant et de se frayer un chemin jusqu’à la bouche de Derek.

“Jamais,” sourit Stiles, attirant à nouveau Derek vers lui.

“Tu me rends fou, tu sais ça ?”

Stiles l’embrassa simplement, parce que c’était une meilleure réponse que ‘oui, évidemment, c’est une compétence que je perfectionne depuis des mois’. En fait, il y avait plein de façons par lesquelles Stiles pouvait rendre Derek fou sans avoir à utiliser de mots.

Derek ne semblait avoir aucune plainte à ce propos.

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

 

* * *

 

La tarte ‘Fireman Derek's Crazy Pie’ devint rapidement le plat le plus populaire du menu du CheeseBurger Baby, sans prendre en compte les burgers, ce qui fut suffisant pour que Laura finisse par harceler Stiles pour qu’il vienne quelques jours par semaine pour en préparer (Derek, Dieu le bénisse, refusait de partager la recette avec quiconque sauf Stiles, qui n’essayait même pas de prétendre qu’il ne trouvait pas son petit-ami adorablement romantique).

En théorie, Stiles recevait un nombre illimité de tartes gratuites et un combo burger/frites pour chacun des jours qu’il travaillait. Mais Laura leur faisait mettre un dollar dans le pot à pourboires à chaque fois qu’elle les surprenait à s’embrasser dans l’arrière-cuisine du restaurant, et eh bien, Derek avait arrêté de faire des heures supplémentaires à la caserne donc il ne ratait aucune alarmes des dortoirs de l’université de New York, donc il avait plus de temps libre pour traîner que restaurant de sa soeur ces jours-ci…

Bien, peu importe, Stiles avait des hamburgers, Stiles avait des frites, Stiles avait un pompier sexy et un boulanger impertinent et de sexe, de la tarte et des brownies qui n’étaient pas toujours des excuses, des baisers, et Stiles avait _Derek_.

Cela valait la peine de dépenser quelques dollars dans le bocal à pourboires tous les quelques jours.

 

 

 

(Très bien, toutes les quelques heures. Toutes les heures. Plusieurs fois par heure. Peu importe.)

 


End file.
